Star and Shadow
by GeekGrrls
Summary: Didn't you read Romeo and Juliet in high school?" "Yes?" "Think that. Only...transcontinental." "That's not good." "I told you so." Chapter 9 is up!
1. New Friends

We present to you the first chapter of what will be a lovely frolic through the acid trip of a world we all know as Pandora. OCs on your right, Jake's tight little butt on the left, and watch where you step.  


* * *

Mira cast the bones and read them with a curious look. Ah. They were coming today. She knew they would eventually- the destruction ravaging her people would surely have caused Neytiri to recall that she was alone and might have been hurt. She giggled to herself and quickly set about her small dwelling; making sure things were tidied up. Wouldn't do to have Toruk Makto and the tashik seeing things in disarray like this.

Neytiri looked up at the tall tree, sizing the climb like she always did. It wouldn't be hard for her, or Ilyana, but since Jake was still adjusting to being permanently in his body, it might be a little harder. "Come, you two." she called, smiling a little as Jake quickly leapt onto the root beside her.

"Tree climbing," Ilyana muttered, and leaped past Jake. Trees like this one were easy after the cliffs on the coast. There was no slippery algae to watch out for, no balls of stinging spines tucked into crevices, and so many places to hold onto that it was almost laughable. Easy.

Jake made it up past the root, grabbed the wrong vine to pull himself up, and slid his full height down the trunk. "You still haven't told me what we're doing here," he grunted, too busy working his toes onto a tiny edge to notice which language he was using.

"We are going to see a friend of mine." Neytiri replied, her English sounding concise and clear. "I had forgotten that she was alone here, and might be in trouble." She held out a hand to help, knowing Jake would probably not take it.

Perched on a branch above the pair, she stifled a giggle and watched. Jake was fun to watch, for all that he was Toruk Makto and a whole strong of other things. When doing the simplest things, he was simply an amusement, one of the few good things about being here with the Omaticaya.

"Since when do any of the Na'vi get in trouble just by being alone?" He considered taking her hand or not, then sighed and took it. "Little kids can do this. I should be able to do this."

She pulled him up and nuzzled his cheek. "Don't worry, My Jake. It is a hard climb. And as for Mira, well... she is a special... what is the word..." she thought for a moment and then switched back to Na'vi. "Case?"

Mira put the pot of water (it was really a helmet from one of the Sky People; she had found it when she was out 'collecting') over the fire and settled down to wait, her pendant bumping against her chest. Things were going to be good again.

"Hard climb my freaking tail. Ilyana went up it like its flat ground. I can't move that fast going /down/ the tree, let alone up it. You're just being nice." He nuzzled back with a little smile. "What kind of special case?"

"Must we stop for cuddles?" Ilyana called down. "I am not fond of being a spectator to things best left until after dark."

Neytiri looked up at Ilyana. "We are coming, sister." She grabbed Jake's hand. "Come, I will help you." She hopped up onto the next branch and held her hand out again. "Mira is what Norm would call an 'oddball'."

"Really? I didn't know it could get any weirder for us. She's not...dangerous, is she? I'm not along as backup, am I?" He gauged the distance, and then leaped. It took a little ungainly scrambling, but he made it without assistance.

"I can see that. But I was hoping to be finished here before night."

Neytiri sighed. She liked Ilyana, found her to be a good warrior and a loyal companion. But ever since her ikran's body had been found, she had become distant. Neytiri knew that feeling, after losing Zeze, but she had found something to fill the void. Ilyana had not, even when Jake had offered to take her to Iknimakaya.

Ilyana sighed, moved to a new branch, and lay down, dangling one hand over the edge. The air here didn't move as much as it did in the open sky over the sea. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"You didn't answer the question." He continued past her, knowing she'd overtake him in moments and be waiting at the next branch, just like always.

"Mira is not dangerous." Neytiri told him. "When she was young, her entire clan was killed by the Sky People. Sylwanin found her covered in blood and crying. Sempu would not let her stay with us, so we built her a home here. She did not take the death of her clan and family well, so she is... odd."

"Okay, all of that makes sense until I try to figure out where Ilyana fits in all of this. Why's she coming along?"

Talk, talk, talk. Honestly, she had never met a man who talked as much as Jake did.

Neytiri smiled, knowing Jake still had a tiny bit of skepticism when it came to Eywa. "Would you believe me if I said Eywa willed it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, but I'd still ask what bringing her here is going to accomplish. She's not a...a people person."

"There are molds that grow more quickly than the pair of you can climb!"

"I do not know. All I know is Eywa told me to bring her with us." She called up to Ilyana on the branch above them. "Patience!"

"Goody. See, this is why I'm not always all gung-ho about just leaping to do whatever she suggests."

"I have patience, sister. But not even a stone can wait forever."

Mira was anxious now. Why was it taking so long? Surely they should have been here by now...

Neytiri crawled past Ilyana, eyeing her. "Yes, but it is water that wears away the stone, as impatience wears away at you."

"I'm waiting, aren't I?" She watched Neytiri pass her, and then waited for Jake to do the same. Mmm. Mated or not, the view was a good one.

"I am taking forever," Jake pointed out. "She's not the only one bothered by that."

Mira's smile brightened. Ah, here they came.

The dwelling was small, nestled in the fork of a tree and made of branches bound and lashed together. The front was decorated with feathers, and... Was that a lunch tray from Hell's Gate? Ilyana eyed the dwelling. "Are you sure we should be here?" she asked. "Before, we left those who became one with the sea to themselves. They prefer it."

"People who were /what/?" Jake asked. The word was not one he was familiar with. Dialects. He hated them.

Neytiri shook her head. "We have nothing to fear from Mira. She is a gentle soul." She stepped forward and called out. "Mira, sister, are you here?" She was worried. What if something had happened?

The cloth pulled away from the door, and there stood a female Na'vi. Small for one of the people, she wore beads and feathers in her hair, and on closer inspection one would notice there were also human buttons, nails, screws and other oddities. She was wearing what looked like an old set of army fatigues, properly cut and modded into Na'vi fashion, while also bearing the painted marks of her clan.

"Perhaps for now," Ilyana muttered. When Mira stepped out, she gave her a cursory once-over. Clearly a scavenger, and attracted to things that gleamed, as varied as the contents of a tide pool.

"Whoa. Uh...at least someone's been back to the old base."

"Neytiri!" Mira whooped, leaping into the older Na'vi's arms and hugging her tightly. "You are not harmed! The bones showed me what happened, I was worried for you!"

Neytiri laughed, hugging her back in relief. "Yes sister, I am not hurt."

"As the Sky People say," she said under her breath, "{I rest my case}."

"I might agree with you if I knew what you were talking about."

Mira laughed once more, hugging Neytiri tighter. She pulled away, and her eyes, round, expressive and... Green... watched her intently. "However, there has been great sorrow. Eywa weeps for the loss of many of her people."

She placed her hand on Neytiri's heart. "I am sorry for the loss of Eyukutan and Tsu'tey. Good men, they were."

"To become one with the sea means to be...what Neytiri calls an odd ball. To be changing and unpredictable. To have depths not even you can dive to."

"Oh. Yeah. That sounds about right."

Mira looked over her shoulder. "Where is Dr? Did she not come with you today?"

Neytiri swallowed. Dr. Augustine held a special place in her heart for Mira, and often brought her things from the base to add to her collection. "She... she has joined Eywa, little one. Surely you knew that?"

Jake winced. The kids had taken Grace's death hard. He hadn't known there were many adults who felt the same way.

"I keep hearing about this doctor," Ilyana murmured. "The more I hear, the more I wonder if she was not a Na'vi inside, like you."

Mira's face fell, and she nodded. "I had hoped the bones had lied. I had so many new things to show her." She held up what looked like a pair of glasses, still attached to the chain, adorned with beads and feathers too. One lens was cracked. "She would have liked these better than her other ones; I made them beautiful for her."

"What?"

Ilyana shrugged. "I've heard all about how the Dream Walkers behaved. But you were not like them. And neither was this doctor, or so I hear. Eywa must have misplaced you both."

Neytiri nodded. "I think so too, Mira." She turned and gestured to Jake and Ilyana. "But I have brought new people for you to meet."

Mira looked over at the two, and immediately her demeanor changed from sad to inquisitive. She walked up to Ilyana and gazed at her intently. "Eywa has taken something from you too."

Jake stepped back to let Mira and Ilyana get to know each other. Wonderful. Two crazies.

"Nawmo," she said quietly. "My ikran. And in doing so, my home."

"I am sorry." Mira searched her eyes, almost like looking for something. "And now you feel lost, and unsure."

"I am not lost. I am simply going somewhere else, now. Somewhere that there is no sky."

She then looked at Jake, and her eyes widened, gasping. "You. Toruk Makto." She dropped to her knees and bowed her head.

Ilyana chuckled. She had been impressed when Jake had come to her clan, but by this point viewed him with little more respect than she gave anyone. It was hard to after you saw him fall off something, which he still did often.

"Uh...yeah. But...I'm not anymore. There's no need to be. I'm just Jake."

Mira looked up, and if she had eyebrows one would be arched. "But you still are, to Eywa. And Eywa speaks to me." She stood up, and instead of greeting him in the traditional way, she held out her hand like one of the Sky People. "I am Mira."

He shook her hand, a little dazedly. "Nice to meet you Mira. Um...that's Ilyana. I'm not entirely sure why we're all up here."

"For a visit!" she chirped happily. "Now, come inside, I have made soup." She grabbed both Ilyana and Jake by the hands and pulled them into her hut. Neytiri shook her head, highly amused, and followed them inside.

Not expecting the pull, Ilyana walked face-first into the low roof of the hut. Jake did the same.

"Oh! I am sorry." Mira looked embarrassed. Neytiri by this point had doubled over with laughter.

"Ow," Jake mumbled. "Didn't see that one coming."

"This is the trouble of having short companions," Ilyana agreed.

Neytiri wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ducking would be helpful."

Mira, meanwhile, her embarrassment abated, set about trying to find her bowls. She knew she had them somewhere... they could be anywhere within the piles of neatly ordered junk she had.

"I would have if I had had any kind of warning!"

"This is an argument you will lose, Jake. I would leave it be." Ilyana stepped into the hut and blinked, adjusting to the light.

Neytiri kissed Jake's cheek. "My Jake, I agree with Ilyana."

"Aha! Here they are!" Mira held up four finely carved wooden bowls. "We shall eat with these, and honor Tsu'tey's memory." she turned to Jake, "For he made them."

"Of course you do." Jake examined one of the bowls. "Wow. I didn't know he did things like this."

"He was to be the next leader. He should have been able to do a great many things."

Neytiri nodded, smiling wistfully. "He thought it was a silly talent for a warrior to have, so he did not use the skill often."

"No, actually...a lot of the guys in my squad did things like this. Tsu'tey just never struck me as a guy who had the patience to sit down and do something so intricate."

"The waters we cannot see through are often the ones that hide the greatest bounty," Ilyana said simply. "He was a warrior well worth remembering."

Mira ladled out servings of the concoction, grinning. "I made it this morning; it has been simmering since then. I added a bit of that strange white mineral I found in the Sky People's home... it tastes like the ocean."

Ilyana accepted the bowl eagerly, wanting to taste. She knew what Mira spoke of, though they had never named it.

"It's called salt," Jake murmured, taking his bowl and resisting the urge to peer into it.

Neytiri accepted her bowl and sat down. "I am sure it's fine, Mira." She took a sip of the broth, and nodded. "It is delicious." Mira grinned proudly.

Ilyana closed her eyes. "It tastes of home," she whispered.

Jake grinned. So she could feel.

"I am pleased you like it--" Suddenly Mira stopped. Her eyes went huge, and she quickly dropped her bowl, the soup spilling everywhere as she dove for the space she slept. "No, no, no, not now."

The sudden movement startled Jake into moving as well; to go after Mira and see what was wrong. Ilyana grabbed his wrist and stopped him short.

"Leave her. Eywa speaks when she chooses."

Neytiri stood, though she was still cautious. "Little one, what is it?"

Mira emerged a moment later, cradling a small bag to her chest. "Eywa speaks. I must listen."

She opened the bag and took out what looked like on first glance a bunch of small pebbles. On closer inspection, it was a set of ikran bones, inscribed with characters in the Na'vi language. Muttering to herself, she knelt in the spilled soup, cleared a space and tossed the bones into the air, starting at them intently as they landed.

"Sit down. Both of you. Eat your soup." Ilyana sat back down and picked up her bowl. "There is nothing you can do."

"But-"

"Nothing. Sit."

It seemed hours before Mira finally spoke. "There is something coming. Something... something that is..." She groaned and put her head in her hands. "Oh, why can I not see it?"

"Perhaps it is not yet close enough," Ilyana murmured. "Or perhaps you try so hard to see that you are blinded."

Mira looked up, eyes now all white. "Quiet." Her voice was eerie, and she looked like something not of this world.

Neytiri leapt up, knowing exactly what was going on- she had seen her mother in a trance enough times to know what it was. "What do you see?"

"Oh, for- get back /down/." She pulled Neytiri down on her other side and put the soup in her lap. "Eat."

Jake tried to ask a question, and was rewarded by Ilyana slapping her hand over his mouth.

"I will speak in time." Mira sat back and looked upwards. After a moment, she said "One is coming. One who is black as night, but one of the people? He harbors great sorrow in his heart."

"Mrph?"

"You could let me- ee!" She jerked her hand back and rubbed it on her leg. "I did not need to be licked. I was moving my hand."

"Is he dangerous?" Jake asked.

"I do not know."

"Black as night? What do you mean Mir-- I mean, mouth of Eywa?"

Mira gave a mighty shudder. Her head fell forward, and she sat limply for a moment, so long that Neytiri wondered if she had passed out.

"We will know in time," Ilyana said firmly. "You do not ask questions of those who did not ask to speak for Eywa. You simply listen. The questioning is for the Tasha."

"Are there other clans out there that come in other colors?" Jake suggested.

Neytiri shrugged, still eyeing the small one. "If there is, I do not know of them. We will ask Mo'at if she knows."

Mira suddenly stood up. "I'm sorry, what was I saying?" She smiled, "Oh, I made a mess. No matter." She walked over to a shelf and grabbed a cloth, wiping her knees. "I must pack."

"We were talking about the soup."

"Where are you going?" Jake asked. He made to get up, not entirely sure why- probably some long forgotten manners- and was pulled back down again.

"With you, of course." She said happily, grabbing what looked like an old army duffel bag, and beginning to throw what seemed like random items from her piles into it.

Neytiri watched her, thinking this over. Sempu had not liked Mira- he felt she was a threat, something to be looked down on because she was weak and had not died bravely with the rest of her clan. He found her abilities to be frightening and strange and her fascination with Sky People dangerous.

"That would be a lot more helpful if I was actually going anywhere. Which I'm not, so....where are we going?"

Ilyana snickered and finished her soup. "The Sky People have no one to speak for the heart of their home, do they?"

Neytiri looked over at Jake. "She means back home with us." she said quietly. Mo'at would not be happy. She also did not like Mira, but only for her daughter's sake had she allowed them to befriend her.

Mira went back to her sleeping space and rummaged around a bit more, mumbling. "I will need this, and that, and.... ooh, how about this, and some more of these, and..." She emerged with a backpack, tossing it beside the duffel, "Oh, and the important things. Bowls, sleeping mat, bow, spear, arrows..." she rattled off the rest of the list in some strange dialect of Na'vi that none of them recognized, adding them now to one more bag.

"No. Not for a long time." He looked quizzically at Neytiri. "Why? There's nobody black there."

"Then you wouldn't know that it is best to nod and agree with them. You will understand their purpose in time."

"I am coming with you the new home tree. I will find a place for me to sleep, and stay until Eywa tells me to go home." Mira said simply, pulling an old over coat- it looked like another thing that had belonged to Grace (in fact, it had her name on the pocket).

"And I will carry these things for you," Ilyana said. She plucked the bag from Mira's hands. "You are too small to carry something so big."

"Why do I get the feeling that people are /not/ going to be happy about this?"

Mira laughed. "People are often not happy because I tell them the truth."

Neytiri took the duffel bag. "If it is the will of Eywa, the people will be forced to understand."

Ilyana took the bag from Neytiri. "Let me. You need both hands for your Jake."

"Hey!"

Mira pulled on the back pack, smiling widely at the two. "Now we can go. I am looking forward to seeing Mo'at." She put out her cook fire, and put the remnants of the stew outside the door. "For anyone who is hungry and passes this way."

"Of course. Lead the way. I will come behind and watch Jake trip over himself."

"I do not," Jake huffed.

Neytiri laughed. "Yes you do."


	2. He Arrives

The forest gave him the creeps. If asked, he wasn't sure he could say why, but he knew that not being able to see the sky was a part of it, as was being hemmed in. He was used to the open plains, not the forest. But the Omaticaya offered his only chance to ride the wind again, and he had proved himself to them already. If he could actually get to them before something got to him first, that is.

Mira had settled in, setting her things down under a tree not a hundred feet from the main columns, and had begun working on her dwelling, humming to herself while Neytiri and Jake had gone to speak with Mo'at, and Ilyana was giving her a hand.

"At least you have some sense," Ilyana murmured, not looking up from the thin, supple branches she was weaving together. "I don't understand why they sleep in hammocks here. The feeling of air under me keeps me from sleeping."

"I do not like it either. It feels odd, not having solidness under my feet." Mira picked up the decorated former lunch tray and held it against the almost completed doorway. "What do you think?"

"I think you like the Sky People's things too much," she sighed. "But it looks fine."

He was close. He could smell the gathered Na'vi ahead, a comforting scent after days alone. He broke into a trot, ducking under low branches and stepping around the great, floppy things that glowed if you so much as looked at them wrong. It was habit to avoid being noticed, after all.

"She should _not_ be here!" the older woman fumed, eyes angry as she glared at her daughter. "Bone-Readers cannot be trusted!"

"She's harmless," Jake soothed. "Really. She's just...a little different. I'm different, and you like me. Sort of."

Neytiri sighed. "Mother, it was Eywa's will she come here.. She said it herself."

"It does not matter! She brings ill will to our clan, and to our people!" Mo'at stamped her foot for effect. "She must leave, now."

Jake sighed. "She stays. Look, she's not even living in Hometree. She isn't trying to take your place or deny your teachings. She just feels she should be here. Let her."

Mo'at drew herself up to her full height. "And who are you to say this?"

Neytiri gasped. "Mother!"

He didn't get up or try any show of strength. He just looked up, blinked slowly, and then looked back down. "I am Toruk Makto, Olo'eyktan, and your daughter's mate."

Mo'at softened at that, expecting a prideful display- this humble one threw her for a loop.

"She's harmless. And even if she's planning something, just about anyone here could stop her with their bare hands. She's /tiny/."

Neytiri nodded, coming to stand beside Jake and taking his hand. "Please, mother? If not for me, for my sister. She had faith in Mira."

That was another thing he didn't like about the forest: how easy it was for things to sneak up on him. It was a great relief when his feet met a path through the trees, packed hard by many feet.

Mo'at sighed, finally, and bowed her head. "As you wish, Olo'eyktan, your will is done." She pulled her shawl tighter around herself, and walked back into the depths of Kelutrel.

"Thanks," he said, even though she was already leaving. Then, to Neytiri, "I hate doing that."

"So....this black one. Is he worth looking at?" Ilyana asked, trying to make conversation. Neytiri has said she ought to try, but she doubted it was going to do any good.

"He is handsome, yes." Mira motioned for her to hand her the part of the roof she had finished. "From what I could feel."

"Humph. At least there will be some good to his arrival, then."

Things like other Na'vi. He didn't even hear the one in the branches above him until he was flat on the path with someone sitting on his back, tying his hands together. This was shaping up to be an absolutely /wonderful/ evening.

Mira froze mid construction. She stared off into the distance, perched precariously on the half-finished wall."He is here."

Txopu thrashed madly, trying to throw his captor off, but he couldn't get enough of a twist to unseat them. His only advantage was that tying his hands was all but impossible, and that the hunter was trying to hold him down by the elbows, which left him without a free hand.

"Who is?"

"Him." Mira said simply, leaping down from her perch and racing into Kelutrel. "I must find Jakesully!"

Ilyana sighed, put her weaving down, and ran after her.

Thrashing wasn't working, as there were now two others helping the first hunter. Txopu settled for swearing at them, using every single nasty oath he had ever learned from the older hunters as a child, and a few he had heard one of the Sky People use and had asked about. In the very least, it was keeping them from knocking him out.

"He is here!" Mira announced, skidding to a stop when she realized she was standing before Mo'at, who has wandered into the deepest part to think. Her heart stopped, and she let out a frightened cry before diving to hide behind Ilyana.

"Ah! Why are- Mira! She is Tsahik. She means you no harm! Do not act like a child." Ilyana bobbed her head to Mo'at. "Forgive me. I was asked to stay near here."

"I... understand. But who is this 'he' she speaks of?" Mo'at questioned.

Neytiri came running up. "Ilyana? I heard a- why is Mira hiding behind you?"

"She says that 'he' is here. I assume she means the black one."

Mira nodded, peeking out from behind the taller woman. "Jakesully and I must go to him."

"I'm going with you. No need to let you out into the world alone /now/, after I've been following you all day."

"No. Only he and I must go." She still eyed Mo'at warily. "It is the will of..." she trailed off."Shall I not speak that in front of you?"

"I am not letting you out of my sight," Ilyana said firmly.

"If she says it's just the two of us, she's probably right, Ilyana. I can take care of her until we get back."

Neytiri nodded. "Let Mira and Jake go."

"Humph. I love sitting here and doing nothing while my charge goes prancing into the dark with the one who trips over his own feet."

Jake resisted the urge to protest. While he didn't have a problem with his feet, he tripped over enough things to make it a valid accusation. "Shall we?"

"Yes." With one last look at Mo'at, she turned and walked back out towards the light.

Jake chuckled and followed her. Neytiri would soothe Ilyana's ruffled feathers while he was gone.

Neytiri smiled lopsidedly. "Jake will take care of her. He likes her."

Ilyana scowled. "If you say so."

The general consensus has been to tie him from ankles to shoulders, so now he lay, trussed up like a fresh kill, across the back of a dire horse, bouncing at it walked. It was not a comfortable position, and Txopu let his captors know this by continuing to berate them at the top of his lungs.

Mira stopped by the tree where she had deposited her things and withdrew two blades, sliding them into sheaths she produced that looked to be made from sleeves of an army fatigue jacket. She strapped these to her back and retrieved her bow- a smaller one than normal due to her stature and size. "Now we go."

"Should I be armed for this?" He felt he should be, and having nothing more than the knife strapped to his thigh suddenly seemed like a very bad idea.

"If you choose, but I will not wait for you to find your weapons."

"Nah, I guess I'll manage. Where are we going?"

"To where the hunters will be bringing him, I expect. Come," she held out her hand, "We shall walk together, and I will ensure you do not fall." She grinned, hoping he realized it was meant as a joke.

Jake rolled his eyes. "The day you start predicting when I trip over things is the day I drop-kick you off a cliff," he muttered.

"Come."

"I'm coming. You just lead."

She nodded, and then was off.


	3. First Impressions

**So, we're going to make a deal with all you wonderful people put there. When you finish reading, see that little link down there that says 'review'? Well, if we get a review, then we will reward you, our readers, with an update! Make us happy, and you happy, by reviewing. Love, The Geek Girls**

* * *

Mira grinned up at Jake, pointing to the gathered group ahead. "There they are!" She raced forward, and then almost like a child, ran back to him. "Hurry up!"

Jake sighed and ran after her. All he could see was a small knot of hunters and a dire horse, though someone in the bunch had an absolutely filthy mouth.

Mira skidded to halt and pointed, "There, that's him!"

"I don't s- _whoa._" He stopped and stared. She hadn't been kidding when she had said he was going to be black. The guy was exactly that, from head to toe, with only his eyes gleaming gold to distract from his skin.

Txopu twisted around to see who else had arrived. Ah. Toruk Makto. And some tiny little thing who he appeared to be with. "Have you come to stare as well?"

"I knew you were coming." Mira chirped happily.

He looked at her for a moment, taking in the odd collection of decorations she wore, and come to a conclusion. "I am not going to ask."

"Let him down," Jake ordered. "He's not a threat." He paused. "Are you?"

"He was found skulking about like a bandit." Zezor sniffed disdainfully.

"I do not skulk. It is not my fault that you cannot tell friend from foe in the dark." He grinned, knowing full well that the combined effect of his teeth and his eyes in the darkness of his face was unsettling. "Anything could sneak up on you."

Mira looked at him, amused. "But you blend in so well!"

"I hadn't noticed." He held still while he was untied, then got up in a hurry. "I am Txopu. I am here to ride the wind again."

Jake blinked. "Uh...sure. Welcome. I'm Jakesully, and this is Mira."

"I see you." She said softly, her demeanor changed from inquisitive to thoughtful.

Txopu nodded. "And I see you. You say you knew I was coming here. How did you know?"

"Why don't we keep talking on our way back, okay? I left my mate and her mother in bad moods."

"Eywa told me."

"I see. You honor me by meeting me yourself." He nodded at the path. "I will follow, Jakesully. It is never good to leave a mate unhappy."

"Thank you."

"Mo'at is not nice." Mira proceeded to tell Txopu, walking beside him.

"Not true. She's just......set in her ways."

"I see. And who is this Mo'at?"

"Tsahik." Mira said, stopping to pick up a feather and tucking it into her bag.

"You should treat your Tsahik with more respect," Txopu chuckled.

"That's about as respectful as they get with each other," Jake murmured. "She and Mira don't really see eye to eye."

"She is none of mine. It only because of her daughters that I do not react in much more anger towards her."

"Unless she is as tiny as you are, you do not stand much of a chance."

Jake snorted. He had been very good about not making short jokes, but between Ilyana and Txopu, he'd been hearing plenty.

"I am not small. I am perfectly sized- in my clan this is normal."

"Here, you are small. Size is relative."

"You are a little....little, Mira."

She drew herself to her full height (all 8ft of it) and glared up at Jake. "I am not."

Txopu sighed and straightened up. He was a touch over two feet taller than she was, several inches taller than Jake, and looked it. "You are."

Jake gave up on just snickering and began to laugh.

*

Neytiri sat beside the fire, idly stirring it as she waited for Jake and Mira to return. What was taking so long?

"We should not have let them go alone," Ilyana grumbled.

"I'm sure they are fine." Neytiri said, though she didn't feel that sentiment at all.

"Wait until he comes back. He will have fallen into something, or let her lead him right into a low branch. And then you will scold him, like you always do."

Neytiri opened her mouth to reply when she saw the tall form of her mate coming into the clearing. She leapt up. "They are back."

Ilyana got slowly to her feet, not concerned since neither of them seemed to have hurt themselves, and then noticed the shadow moving behind them. A shadow with gold eyes. "And they have brought someone with them."

"Neytiri! Ilyana! We found him!" Mira said happily, racing to the fire and plopping down beside it cross-legged.

"Actually, some hunters found him. We just had him untied." Jake padded over to the fire. "Txopu, this is my mate, Neytiri, and our friend Ilyana."

Ilyana wrapped her tail around her leg. "You were...tied?" she ventured.

Txopu nodded. "More like trussed up. I appear to be far more dangerous than I truly am."

"But you aren't?" Neytiri asked.

"How dangerous can a hunter be when he cannot hold a bow?" It was then they all noticed his right arm, gone from the elbow down.

"Oh." Ilyana hesitated, and then shrugged. "I too am here because of a loss. We are accepted without question."

Jake winced. He hadn't noticed that before. No wonder Txopu had been all but wrapped in rope- there was no way to just secure his arms.

"And I am here because Eywa wills it." Mira said simply, helping herself to a bit of stew.

"I'm sure you are." He settled down into a crouch. "Why are you here, Ilyana? What is it that you have lost?"

"Nawmo," Ilyana said quietly, her expression softening. "My ikran."

Neytiri looked on as Jake settled down beside her. "Eat." She said gently, handing him a bowl.

Jake poked at the stew. "So, Txopu...what did you mean when you said you were here to ride the wind?"

Txopu lifted his right arm. "I cannot ride the Pal'i like this. I was told that here, I could learn to ride the ikran, the way you do, and so once again ride the winds."

Neytiri, if she had one, would have raised her eyebrow. "And who told you this?"

Mira slurped down her bowl of stew, wiped her lip and said simply, "Does it matter?"

"Another bone reader like you," he murmured, nodding at Mira. "There was nothing left for me there. His vision was all I had."

Ilyana nodded. It was good to know others trusted the bone readers like she did.

Mira froze. "But all my clan is dead."

"There are others who read the bones," Ilyana explained. "No one knows where they learned it."

Jake perked up at this. He liked strange stories and things that couldn't be explained away as Eywa's will.

Mira drew her knees to her chest, eyes suddenly distant. She did not move, or speak, while Ilyana continued. Neytiri placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and leaned against Jake.

Txopu frowned. "You didn't know there were others with the same gift?"

"Her clan was killed when she was small." Neytiri said. "Her clan was known for bone reading, which is why she might be upset."

"I see." He was silent for a moment, and then smiled faintly. "Your clan lives on in their teachings, Mira. There are worse ways to be remembered."

"He is right," Ilyana murmured, looking fixedly at her feet. "Someone had to teach the ones I have met as well."

Mira was silent for a few moments more, staring at something no one would see. She abruptly got up, wandered over to her unfinished hut and sat down, absently weaving more roof pieces.

Neytiri watched her go and turned back to Txopu. "So, brother, tell me. How did you lose your arm?"

"One of the metal things with a Sky Person inside it had a knife. It killed the Pal'i I rode, and then turned to take me. I killed it, but not before it struck my arm. It cut through the bone, so there was nothing to be done but finish removing it."

Ilyana flinched. She hadn't seen the strange metal bodies the Sky People had used to fight on the ground, but she had heard terrible stories about them

Neytiri nodded, recalling the fight she had with the man who had tried to kill Jake. In reflex, she squeezed Jake's hand.

"So tell me, Jakesully. Can I be taught?"

Jake hesitated. "I......I think so. I'm pretty new at this, but...I'll ask Mo'at. I'm sure she'll have a better idea than I do."

Neytiri nodded. "She will know."

"Ilyana!' Mira called. "I have one last piece of the roof to finish. May I have your help?"

"You may." Ilyana stood. "Excuse me," she said, and turned away, giving her tail a suggestive flick in Txopu's direction, just to tell him that he was welcome to come see her if he liked.

"You know, I think she likes you," Jake murmured, somewhat surprised.

"You are imagining things, Jakesully."

Neytiri chuckled. "I do believe he is right."

"You are both imagining things, then," Txopu said firmly. "I have nothing a woman might want."

"I wouldn't say that," Jake argued. "You've got plenty."

Neytiri snuggled into Jake's side, feeling oddly content as she listened to the both of them talk.

"I am a rider with nothing to ride, a hunter who cannot use a bow, and a man with only one hand. And I look very different. Women see me only as an oddity, and nothing more."

"That's not true, you're- Neytiri, tell him. Maybe he'll listen to a girl."

But Neytiri had already drifted into a contented doze, a smile on her face.

"Or not. Just...if she's interested in you, believe her, okay? Ilyana jokes a lot but she doesn't say things she doesn't mean."

*

Mira took the last piece from Ilyana and lashed it together. "There! It's done."

"It is. It's a fine dwelling you've built, Mira." Ilyana settled on the ground, eyeing the roof. "What did you see?'

"Hmm?" Mira looked up from her unpacking.

"You saw something while we were sitting at the fire. What was it?"

She sighed, settling down beside the older woman. "I saw my mother."

"Oh?" She had never heard Mira mention her family before. "Did she tell you something?"

"No." She was quiet. "I saw her dead."

Ilyana winced. "I am sorry."

"It..." she looked over at her. "Dr. used to say it was good to talk about it- it helped."

"I will listen, if you want me to."

Mira nodded. "Let us go inside. You can help me unpack while I talk."

"Very well." She got to her feet, paused, and looked over at Mira. "Do you think he noticed me?"

"Oh, he did. He was following you with his eyes." Mira said, unrolling her sleeping mat and settling it in the corner.

Ilyana curled her tail around her leg again. "Women from the Four Winds pierce themselves many times. They say it makes them beautiful. Do you think I should?"

"Why change yourself?" Mira asked, her necessary packing done, and now moving onto her collection.

"He must like the sort of women he is used to." She handed over several items without looking at them- she had given up even asking what they were or why Mira had them. "Which I am not."

"That does not matter." Mira said, setting things in their (to her) proper place. "If he will choose you, he will because you are someone who he is not used to."

Ilyana scowled at Mira. "That is very comforting," she muttered.

"Is it?" Mira hung the last item from the ceiling, admiring it. It was a mobile made of beads, glass and assorted other trinkets. "Let us get a fire going. Then you can tell me more about the dark one and I can tell you about my family."

And that was what annoyed her most about Mira: she had no idea when people were not being serious with her.

Mira looked back at her friend, and she smiled. "Do not scowl so. It mars your pretty face. Now, a fire, yes?"


	4. Two Can Play At This Game

Txopu knew that he liked Mira the instant she came up to him his first day living with the Omaticaya if he would like to come hunting with her. He couldn't shoot a bow, of course, but he was still a good tracker.

Mira scampered across the undergrowth, him not a few feet behind her. They were tracking a viper wolf- good meat but hard to catch. He was confident, however, that they would be successful.

Ilyana yawned. "I didn't know how much of my time Mira takes up until she left for the day," she commented. "It's strange to not have her close by."

"Enjoy the peace," Jake suggested. "She'll make up for lost time when she gets back."

Suddenly, Mira stopped. She looked behind at her companion. "Do you hear that?" She whispered.

Txopu paused and listened, hearing a faint rustling under the bushes near them. He nodded, putting a finger to his lips. Crouching, he drew his knife with his good hand and peered under the bush. Aha, there he was. He nodded to Mira, who drew an arrow and crouched too, aiming for the throat.

"So. Since you and me both have nothing more important to do now...teach me more of the Sky People's language. I already know a little."

"It's kind of a handful. You sure you want to?"

Suddenly there was joyful whoop, and Mira came into the clearing, grinning like an idiot. "We are victorious!" She hollered.

Txopu came behind her, the body of the viper wolf slung over his back. "Our little friend here is quite a good shot."

Ilyana smiled and got up to inspect the kill. "Impressive. How far did you have to track it?"

"_Very_ nice, "Jake agreed.

"Not far." Txopu set the body down. "About 4 miles, give or take."

Mira smiled proudly. "It only took one shot."

"A long way to track one without getting caught at it." She knelt to lay one hand on its side. "This was a very good shot, Mira."

Jake whistled softly when he saw the entry wound. "Wow. No kidding."

"Tonight we shall feast." Txopu told Mira. "I will help you clean it."

Suddenly, Mira's eyes took on a gleam. She grabbed Jake's hand. "Come Jake, we shall find Neytiri!"

"She's up at the- ask!" Jake had to follow her, or risk falling.

Oh. _Oh_. She should never have told Mira. Sneaky little pest. "I suppose I'm helping you, then," she said softly.

"All right." He unsheathed his knife and began, making clean and even strokes to sever the hide at the tail first.

Ilyana considered the best way to help, and settled for being the hand Txopu didn't have, straightening limbs wherever was needed.

"I didn't expect her to make the kill so cleanly." He said honestly, carefully peeling the hide down. "But she finished him quickly."

She is very good at being unexpected," she chuckled. "Sometimes I think it is only because she knows most think she can't do things." She folded the hide as he went, keeping the bloody side out of the dust. "It is an admirable trait."

He nodded. "She surprises me." He looked over at Ilyana and then said, "So. How come I did not see you in the Great War? He was sure he would have remembered her- though they didn't interact with the other clans much the time his clan was there.

She shrugged. "We fought on our ikran. If we were not in the same part of camp, we were not likely to see each other. I only visited the very edge of the Four Winds' space once, and for a very short time."

"Ah." Down the flank now, and he wished vainly he could tuck the strand of hair in his eyes behind his ear...

His hair was falling into his face. Ilyana hesitated, then reached out and tucked it back behind his ear.

He froze.

She jerked her hand back at once. "I'm sorry."

"It... is fine. Thank you." Txopu smiled, the first time he had since he had lost his arm.

That smile. It was a wonder he didn't have a mate already.

Txopu turned back to his work. "This hide will make a good bag for Mira- she can use it when she goes... what is it she calls it? I would call it collecting."

"She has a number of names for it, depending on what it is she is looking for." She smiled. "She would like that. She loves things that hold other things."

"She reminds me of a child, but after I saw her kill today," he cast a glance over his shoulder, and then whispered, "I am never sneaking up on her."

"A very good idea. She can do things with her tail that should not be allowed."

"With her tail?"

"Yes. I saw her put Jake on the ground with just one move." She sniffed disapprovingly. "Apparently, the Sky People make a game of frightening one another."

"Apparently." He cut the strip still holding one side to the carcass. "There, will you put that to dry over there, and then get me some leaves so we can turn it over?"

"Alright." She did as she was asked, returning with several broad leaves, which she spread out. "Try catching her unawares at all. It will keep you occupied for days."

"And... what about you?" He asked. "Why do you keep yourself occupied with her?"

"When we first met, she said something to me that was very true. We are alike, and neither of us has a true place here. It's easiest to stay together." She smiled. "And she makes me laugh."

Txopu nodded. "Here, let us turn you over, brother." he told the carcass, treating it with Eywa's respect.

Ilyana helped. "She saw you coming, you know," she murmured, absently licking blood from her fingers.

"She did?" Txopu paused. "She saw me?" In all honesty, it didn't surprise him.

"She did. It was the first time Jake had seen Eywa take her. I had to /make/ him sit."

He bit back a snicker. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"To be fair, I had to make Neytiri sit as well. But she didn't have to be silenced."

He had a mental image of the great Toruk Makto being bound and gagged by Ilyana and really had to control his laughter.

"He _licked_ me."

That did it. He laughed- loud and long from his chest, giggling until he was hiccupping. He hadn't laughed like this in so long, and it felt like a weight was being lifted off his chest.

Ilyana grinned, feeling very proud of herself. It was good to hear him laugh- it made her feel warm and happy inside, something she hadn't felt in some time. "How would you like to be licked by a mated man?"

"Uh, well." He wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm not sure- would this man be as handsome as Jakesully?" He teased.

"I don't care how good a man looks from behind, licking is not playing fair." She scowled at him, not really meaning it. "Not even for you."

All right, let's see if he still had the power to make the girls blush just with a look. "Depends on where you lick..." He ducked his head, waiting for a response as he continued skinning the animal.

Well. Two could play at such a game. Ignoring her blush, Ilyana planted her hands on her hips. "Is that an offer?"

Txopu paused mid-calf and looked over at her. He wasn't sure he had a response.

"Or perhaps it was a request?"

Oh. _Oh._ He swallowed. Dammit, where had his brain gone? Surely he had one.

Ilyana smiled innocently at him. "I am very good at this game, Txopu. I suggest coming up with an answer before you lose without even trying."

"I... um..."

"Um is not an attempt."

He took another breath, scowling internally. "Ilyana. I... that is..."

"Yeeeeees?'

"Will... you accompany me on a... walk... sometime?" There, he said it.

"On a-oh.....yes. I would like that."

Txopu smiled. "Good. Perhaps tomorrow morning after breakfast?"

"Perfect." She grinned. "First one to wind up telling Mira has to walk in front."

"What?"

"She knows things. She will find one of us, and we will have to tell her."

He laughed as he began to finally butcher the animal. "Fair enough."

"You know..." She hesitated, and then decided to continue. "If you truly do wish to ride the ikran, I can teach you much of what you need to know."

"You can?" he asked, his eyes following his knife as he worked so she could not see the excitement.

"I can. I know more about them than most of the Omaticaya; they are the only animal we ride, on the coast."

"What is it like there?" Txopu asked, putting aside a hunk of meat on another large leaf and continuing.

"You can see forever. When the storms come in, the whole world seems to tremble. The air tastes of freedom. And it is very wet."

To listen to her speak of it was... well, nothing short of mesmerizing. "What of your family?"

"My mother died in the Great War, and my father returned to Eywa a long time ago. I have two brothers who still fly with the others. What of yours?"

"My father is still alive. Mother passed away when I was small. My father refused to believe I was of his blood." He sighed. "I was treated with a disdain until I was able to ride my Pali."

Ilyana stared. "Because of your coloring? That's silly!"

"It happens." He said, finishing the last cut of meat. "I showed them though that the color didn't matter when I brought home my first kill."

She set to wrapping the meat, scowling. "My baby brother has purple stripes. No one ever questioned him."

"But was your brother the son of the chief?"

"No, but- son of the chief?"

Txopu nodded, standing up and brushing off his knees with his good hand before sheathing his knife and murmuring a quiet prayer thanking the viper wolf for the meat.

"Oh. Well...still. You are what you are for a reason. There is nothing wrong with you that _I_ can see."

He smirked, trying to lighten the situation. "But you can't see all of me."

"I doubt you would be so confident in your teasing if you were hiding anything."

"There you two are!" Neytiri appeared from the right, startling the both of them. If she had eyebrows, one would be raised. "You didn't hear me coming?"

Ilyana jumped, and then hurried to finish wrapping the meat. "We were talking," she mumbled.

Neytiri smirked. "Talking, hmm?"

"Yes! Talking. Right?" She looked over at Txopu for support.

"Yes. Besides," oh, he was going to be in trouble, "If anything else was going on, Ilyana would not be able to stand up."

"Txopu!" She swatted his shoulder for that one, but brushed her tail up the side of his leg. She had warned him, after all.

Neytiri rolled her eyes. "Well, hurry it up. Mira is eager to start cooking."

"We're hurrying," she promised. "Don't get your loincloth in a knot."

Txopu waited until Neytiri was out of ear shot, and then, to tease, brushed his tail along Ilyana's hip, letting it linger longer than it should. "That's a promise- you won't be able to stand up."

"Mmm....and what about you? I'm not some blushing hunter fresh from her first flight. I know a few...tricks."

He chuckled, following Neytiri. "Well then. Should make for an interesting time."

Ilyana smiled. "Indeed it should."

"There you are!" Mira crowed, scrambling down from her perch. "Is it done?"

"Yes, Mira, it's done." Txopu held out the hides to her first. "Here, so you can make a new bag."

"One specifically for your collecting," Ilyana added. "So you don't have to find a new one each time."

"Yay!" she hugged Txopu, and then grinned up at Ilyana. "Can we go tomorrow?"

Neytiri was watching all of this enfold, and she had to smile. It was comforting to see that the three 'outsiders' had found a safe place in her clan. For that, she would be always grateful to Eywa.

"Um....yes. But not in the morning. We have something to do then."

Txopu grinned. He won.


	5. And So It Begins

**WARNING: The rating of this fic has changed from K+ to M due to adult content. This chapter includes hot sexy lovin' between two consenting Na'vi adults. If this bugs you, then don't read. However if you do like it, well, hit that little button down there and REVIEW!**

* * *

Ilyana smoothed her braids again. "Do I look good?" she asked Mira, turning around hopefully. "Do I?"

"You look fine." Mira grumbled, for once not her usual bubbly self as she continued to sort through some of her things. "Have you seen where I put my set of bones in the green bag?"

"You put it in the white bag over there. No, really, what do you think?"

Mira sighed. "You look just fine. Are you sure I put them in there?"

"Yes, I was watching. Can't you say more than just 'fine'?

"You look normal? You look like you usually do? Why does it matter?" Mira snapped, going over to the white bag and digging through it angrily.

"I'm going for a walk with Txopu. I want to look nice." She planted her hands on her hips. "What has your tail in a knot today?"

"I don't... nothing." Mira said, glaring at the older woman. "I'm going out." She grabbed one of her empty bags and stormed out, angrily muttering something about bones, silly girls and looking nice.

"Fine. I'll come find you when I come back," Ilyana muttered, and left as well, looking around for Txopu.

*

Txopu watched Mira storm past him in a huff and wondered why she was so upset. She had been fine yesterday, reveling in the praise from the others for her fine kill, to the point where she had even become rather shy.

Ilyana approached him from behind, her tail twitching eagerly, preparing to pounce on him.

He sighed. That girl was strange- it was a wonder that Ilyana put up with her the way she did.

Heh. He had no idea she was there. "Hi!" she said, and pounced.

He spun around and got knocked onto his butt, staring up into bright blue eyes. "Um, hello."

"You saw Mira, didn't you?"

"I did. She seemed upset." He was more than content to sit here with her.

"She is. I don't know what the problem is."

Txopu shrugged. "Who knows with her?" After a moment, "Uh, do you mind letting me up?"

"Mmm....I suppose I could. But I do like sitting here."

He laughed. "Well, if you do, we could not go on a walk and just stay here. Though I must say we might cause a few questions."

"True." She got off him and stood up, then offered her hand to help him. "Though questions can be quite fun to answer."

He accepted the hand up and stood, brushing off his shoulders. "Sometimes. Now, where shall we walk?"

"You can choose. You invited me, after all."

Txopu nodded. "All right." He smiled. "Do you trust me?"

"Is there any reason I shouldn't?"

He laughed. "I should hope not."

"Then yes, I do. Lead on."

Txopu nodded and slid the strap of his bag over his shoulder. Motioning with his head, he began walking into the undergrowth.

Ilyana smiled and followed after him. Mm-hmm. The view back here was very nice.

*

A moment later they emerged into a clearing. He pointed. "Do you mind climbing up that tree there?

"Why would I mind? Trees are easy."

He nodded. "It's just a little harder for me." Without another word he walked over and with one hand began climbing.

"I'll come behind you, then." And enjoy it immensely.

Txopu smirked. He should have let her go first. Ah well. A few branches up, he turned and looked down at her. "Perhaps Mira is upset because of something she saw in her dreams? Those through whom Eywa speaks often have strange dreams."

"Perhaps. Still, she tells me most things...she wouldn't tell me this time."

"Sometimes, I think she feels she must keep things to herself."

"I suppose you're right. But I do wish there was something I could do."

He smiled. "You do enough for her already. You are her friend."

"Yes, but....I feel I should protect her. I know it's silly."

"No, it's not."

"She has survived this long without help. She does not need a mothering stranger coming along and smothering her."

"Do you feel you are smothering her?" He clambered up one branch and found his bearings. Ah, a little farther.

"I don't know. I was told that I can be...too much, sometimes."

Boy that might be an understatement. Txopu had heard the other women gossiping over Ilyana and her 'brusqueness", though he knew it wasn't really that.

Ilyana sighed. "My brothers kept shoving men at me, hoping I'd take a mate and start having children I could fuss over all the time."

He smirked wryly. "Did any of them ever interest you?"

"No. They were weak-willed, most of them there because they had been told to. None of them knew me."

He sighed. "Any of the women in my village were only interested in the fact I was a different color."

"I'm sorry. My brother complained of that too."

"But at least your brother was not asked if..." he paused, unsure of he should continue. It wasn't proper, what had been asked, and his father had been furious at the young woman.

"If what?"

"I am not sure if I should say. Let's just say that someone once asked about a color of certain... body part."

"Oh, they asked him that, too. He had some very interesting answers for them."

Txopu smiled. "I would have liked to meet this brother of yours."

"I think you would have liked him." She grinned. "But are we really out here to talk about my family?"

"Well, I don't know much about you." He said, making a leap to the branch closest to him.

"That's true. What else would you like to know?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about... hmm... your favorite color?"

"Black."

"No, really."

"I mean it. I like black."

Txopu smiled almost shyly. "Well, that is convenient then."

"Isn't it?" She flicked her tail. "What is yours?"

"I like purple." he pointed towards the waterfall. "We'll stop there and rest, if you like."

"That's fine. I'm not all that tired."

"Neither am I, but I am hungry." He patted the bag at his side. "I have some of Neytiri's way bread and some fruit."

Ilyana smiled. "Of course. I forgot that boys are always hungry."

He laughed. "Come on, it's not that far. I'll race you, even."

"Fair enough. What does the winner get?'

Txopu smiled. "Guess you'll have to catch me to find out." With that, he raced off.

"AH! That's not fair!" she hollered, and raced after him.

*

Txopu skidded to a stop and laughed, watching as Ilyana scrambled over the water-slicked rocks. "Come on! I know snails that are faster than you." He called over the roar of the waterfall.

"I'm not used to running!" she called, grabbing at a larger rock to catch her balance.

He laughed once more and turned, heading up and over into the overhang. It was; large enough that they could sit without being uncomfortable, and far enough away so they could talk without having to shout over the waterfall.

"Not fair," Ilyana grumbled, but she did her best, scrambling up to meet him at last.

He grinned, cocking his head to the side. "Who said I was being fair?"

"True. It's still not fair."

"Complain all you like." He teased, settling down cross legged and opening the bag.

"Humph. So...what have you won?"

"Your company." He smiled, retrieving a piece of way bread.

"Is that all?" she teased, settling down beside him.

"Well," he drawled lazily, idly nibbling, "you'll have to see."

Ilyana blushed. That sounded quite nice.

Txopu offered her the bag. "Hungry?"

"A bit, thank you."

He watched her take a piece of fruit. "So why did you agree to come with me?"

She nibbled at the fruit, considering her answer. "I think spending time with you is a good thing," she murmured. "Why?"

He studied her. "Mostly curiosity. We are both outsiders whom have found refuge here," he gestured, "and we have an understanding of worlds not everyone knows. I find that fascinating."

"Very true. There is much here that I don't understand. And I miss seeing the stars."

"You can see them here."

"Only if you get up high enough. I used to go to sleep watching them."

He nodded. "When my Pal'i and I would go out hunting, I would often sleep under the stars. It was comforting."

"Mm-hm. I don't know why."

He took a piece of the fruit, and was suddenly struck by an idea. The tension between the two of them was reaching a breaking point, and he had to wonder who was going to take the... second step? It might have to be him.

"I made wishes on the first star of the evening when I was a child," she remembered fondly.

"Did you? And what did you wish for?" He sat up and looked at her, moving subconsciously closer.

"Back then? All sorts of things. My favorite kind of fish, or new beads for my hair, or for my brothers to take me cliff diving."

He smiled at the thought of little Ilyana wishing with all her might for those things. "What would you wish for now?"

She smiled faintly. "For someone to feel what I feel and to show me what they feel in return."

There was a silence. Tension filled but still not as uneasy as it could be. Txopu had finished his fruit and threw the core aside and looked over at Ilyana, studying her profile.

Ilyana cocked her head to the side, watching him, and curled her tail around her hip. Was that an invitation?

After a moment, he merely smiled, letting a corner of his mouth turn up.

"You," she said after a moment or two, "must be the most oblivious man in your clan."

"I am?"

"You are."

He licked his lips. "Why do you say that?"

"I have done everything short of grabbing you, and you haven't responded today."

Txopu swallowed. "I didn't want to... do anything uncalled for."

"It is not uncalled for if I invite it."

"When you look like I do," he whispered, suddenly shivering, "you learn to be cautious."

"What you look like has very little to do with it."

All right, now he was shaking. "You don't understand. When you're a monster, any move towards anyone... especially a woman, is dangerous."

She smiled and scooted a little closer to him. "You are not a monster. You are unique. And I am not a danger to you."

He swallowed. "Yes you are."

"How am I a danger?"

"Because when I'm around you, I can't think. I can't breathe. I can't understand why my heart wants to beat out of my chest." Txopu took a deep breath. "I can't control myself."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Yes. Impulsivity- it is a warrior's weakness." he murmured, hearing his father's voice in his head.

"The ability to judge a situation is more important," she purred. "Sometimes acting on impulse is a good thing."

He almost wanted to jump out of his skin at her voice.

"You don't have to worry about me, Txopu."

"I'm... not..." he felt like he was being backed into a corner, and he wasn't sure he minded it.

Ilyana smiled. "We coastal girls know how to take care of ourselves."

"I... have no doubt of that." All right, time to stop being scared. He put his hand on top of hers and squeezed.

Ilyana grinned and pounced on him.

"Oof!" He was pinned to the cave floor, the soft moss cushioning his fall.

"And we know how to take care of the boys we favor, too."

Txopu grinned up at Ilyana, finally feeling a little more relaxed. "I have no doubt of that either."

"Good." She kissed his nose. "Now...do you know what to do with a girl, hmm? Or will I have to show you?"

"I... have... an idea." he murmured, "It's been too long."

"Will you show me?"

Txopu leaned up and nipped her earlobe. "Do you trust me?"

"Oooh! Of course I do."

He nodded. "Good." And finally, he let himself kiss her.

Mmm....well, he knew how to kiss, at least. And very well.

Oh, that was perfect- better than he thought it would be. He slid his hand to cup the back of her head and pull her closer, doing his best not to try and lose control- it wasn't easy.

Ilyana curled her tail around his leg. It was momentarily odd to not feel two hands on her, but it didn't matter after the first few moments.

Needing air, he pulled away, gasping. "By Eywa, woman, you're going to be the death of me."

"Only if you aren't paying attention." She licked her lips. "I must be able to hold my breath, or I would never be able to dive well."

He laughed, leaning up and biting her bottom lip, worrying at it with his teeth. "Take me diving sometime," he whispered.

"We will have to find somewhere with water deep enough. And you will have to prove to me that you can swim first." She trailed her fingers down his side, teasing. "I do not wish to drown you."

He decided to try what Jakesully would call a cliché. "But you do drown me- being around you is like being pulled into a wave, pushed under without a chance to breathe and then forced back up to the top only for a few moments before being pulled under again." He nuzzled her cheek.

"Cute. But not enough. I would rather not have to drag you out of the water and force you to cough up all that you had swallowed. It hurts."

Txopu laughed again like he had the day before- honest and sincere. "You are going to be the death of me."

"Only if you let me." She bit at his ear, growling softly.

Oh, that was nice. He used his tail to caress her back, keeping a mental note on himself to not let their queues touch... that would be the point of no return, and while he wanted it... it was not the best idea.

Ilyana worked her way down the line of his jaw, nipping and biting as she went.

Txopu dug his hand into her back, using his nails to let her know just how much he liked the attention.

"Oooh," she murmured, arching her back into the touch. That was nice.

"Do you like that?" he rasped against her ear, this time running his nails up and down, no doubt creating thin red lines on her perfect skin.

"Oh, yes. I do."

Txopu moved, the angle of his hips allowing him to cradle Ilyana between his thighs. "Whatever you don't want, tell me."

"You don't have anything I don't want, Txopu."

"Good." He went on instinct to prop himself on his elbows and then lost his balance, the slick moss suddenly working against him.

"Eee!" She fell with him, giggling. "You did that on purpose."

"I didn't!" he said indignantly, not amused and blushing, though he knew she couldn't see it.

"You're blushing, aren't you?"

"Uhh..."

"I take that as a yes." Ilyana kissed his nose. "You're so cute."

He laughed, "I suppose so." He kissed her again, pulling away to smile. "At least it got you in a better place... from my angle."

"Mmm....from my angle as well."

"Hmm?" He latched his teeth onto the side of her neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

"I said-_oh_- that it is a better place for me, too."

He switched sides, this time leaving more than one mark- it didn't matter what the others thought. Let them think whatever they wanted to. She was his, even if it was for the moment, and it would be there for all to see.

Ilyana crooned her delight, resettling her weight to rock against him.

Oh. That was highly distracting. Txopu pulled back, shuddering. "Dear stars, Ilyana." he panted, trying not to let his voice crack and failing miserably.

More giggles. "Am I doing something you like, my shadow?"

"Oh, yes." He groaned. "I like it very much."

"Good." She rocked more deliberately this time. "So do I."

His hand went and undid the fastening of her top, letting it fall to the side. He grabbed her hip and stilled her movement. "My star," he murmured, "let me look at you. Sit up?"

Ilyana did as she was asked, picking her top up and tossing it over to lie beside Txopu's bag. She was tempted to cover herself, mostly out of embarrassment. Coastal girls wore tops for a reason- they had more to cover than the girls from the Four Winds, and much more than Omaticaya women.

He swallowed. "You are beautiful." He reached out and cupped her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I bounce," she said flatly.

Txopu had to resist the urge to laugh. "Then you wear the top and you don't. It's that simple." He moved to sit up and did not slip on the moss this time, thankfully.

"I still bounce." She smiled a little and shimmied at him. "Unless I tie them down, and then it is hard to breathe."

He snickered a little. "That explains why all the men stare at you."

"All the women here are much smaller than I am. They stared at the other women of my clan, and at many of the one's from yours."

He pushed her to the floor of the cave, growling softly, "But they won't have you."

Ilyana squeaked but let him do it. "I wouldn't let them anyway."

Txopu settled over her, noting that in a way, they fit together perfectly. "And why is that?"

"I don't like them. I like my men with more meat on their bones. Like you."

He laughed. "So honest, this one." He kissed her languidly, his hand sliding down to massage one of her breasts gently.

"I do try...mm."

It was getting more difficult to stay focused, especially if she was going to keep making sounds like that. He switched sides, teasing the nipple with his thumb until it was a stiff peak, every so often rocking his hips to ease his growing need momentarily. Her pleased sounds settled lower, becoming more growl than purr.

Well, if she liked that... he kissed his way down her neck, nipping at her collar before making his face level with her chest. He blew gently on her nipples, smirking when she gasped. "Cold?"

"Yes, cold, you evil thing." She swatted him gently.

"Hrm. Well then this should help." He laved his tongue over one, drawing it into stiffness before biting it none too gently. Ilyana squalled, digging her nails into his shoulders, tail lashing.

Txopu moaned, his whole body tensing up, and then he froze. No, no, no, no, no, not now... too late.

"Oooh...somebody likes playing rough."

He was beyond embarrassed. In his clan, it was considered a great insult to the woman if the man came too early. If the cave floor could open up and swallow him, he willed Eywa to make it so.

"You, my shadow, are far too easily embarrassed. Don't be. I'm flattered."

Txopu hung his head, highly ashamed. "But... you haven't." he mumbled.

"We come from places with very different customs. A woman from my clan is considered highly desirable if she can bring a man pleasure without letting him between her legs or into her mouth."

He blinked. "Truly?"

"Truly. It is not so in the Four Winds, I take it?"

He shook his head. "It is a sign of weakness."

"Not to me, it isn't." She kissed his cheek.

He sighed, relaxing into her touch. Eywa blessed, here he had found a woman who could understand him. "I'm... well." He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Men from my clan, though, are known for their stamina." Let us make light of this, he reasoned with himself.

"And I am known to be very desirable on the coast."

He had to smile. "Such pride too." he teased, taking another calming breath and asking for earth to give him strength to be calm. "Might I ask why?"

"Many reasons," she murmured. "Many that I did not agree with. I believe part of it was that I rarely gave myself to anyone."

Txopu blinked. That had come from nowhere. "Pardon?" It had thrown him- he had expected a cocky and well-timed answer.

"It is rude to simply give my suitors a pat on the head and say goodbye, but it was rare that I was willing to let them take me. So.....I learned to be good at other things." She ran her hands down his sides, smiling to herself.

Txopu's mind ground to halt. "Other... things?"

"Other things."

He swallowed. "Show me?"

"No."

"Why not?" he asked, more than a little surprised. "I am sorry- was that not an invitation?" Wonderful. Come too early and then make assumptions.

"I have pleased you, and I don't give my favors for free." She smiled sweetly at him. "Or are you all talk?"

Oh. Oh. Relax Txopu, it's all teasing. He laughed, "Forgive me, you are right. You should be repaid, and handsomely."

"I couldn't agree more." She brushed her tail up his leg. "So?"

"As the lady asks." He said trying something he had heard Jakesully say once to Neytiri. He trailed his hand down to her skirt and found the edge, sliding under it and stoking the skin there lightly, teasingly.

"Mmm......you have been listening to Jake too much."

He chuckled. "If you say so."

"I do say so."

His hand a little lower now, and there he found moisture, grinning. "Someone is excited." he murmured into the left side of her neck, nipping lightly.

"Why shouldn't I be?" She nuzzled at his face, wanting a kiss but not motivated to move enough to actually get one.

A little ways up and he found the nub women loved to have touched, running his thumb over it lightly. "Why indeed?"

She lifted her hips with a little jerk. "Mmm....kiss me."

"Not yet." He mumbled, rubbing a little firmer now. "I want to hear you."

"Nnh! That isn't fair!"

"No, it's not." He said, his thumb moving faster now. "Say my name and I might reconsider."

"Txopuuuuuuu, _please_?"

"What was that? Didn't hear you."

"Txopu!" She arched into his hand. "_Kiss_ me."

He grinned and did as she asked, kissing her sweetly, angling his fingers and gently entering her. Ilyana shivered and bit his lip, her tail curling around some part of him- she wasn't entirely sure which part.

Her tail grabbed his stump, and he found it oddly endearing as he moved his fingers in time with her hips, letting her set the pace.

She was beginning to make those squeaking noises she hated, that had often made other boys laugh and leave off, but she couldn't be bothered to care.

Txopu pulled away, moving to cradle her back with his stump. "Relax, my star," he murmured, "I've got you. You are so beautiful like this."

"Re-_lax_?" Oh. That was a particularly nice place he'd gotten his fingers to.

"Yes," he said, "if you tense up, I might hurt you- you are tight enough as it is." He picked up his pace, taking a deep calming breath for every noise she made.

"You," she managed, "are an idiot. I am not a- ah- a delicate thing."

"No?" He asked, knowing she was close.

"No. Do not treat me like one."

Txopu smirked, lowering his lips to her ear. "If you say so." He bit down, with a particularly hard thrust upwards.

Ilyana moaned and grabbed him, yanking him against her chest as she shook. He managed to not be smothered by quickly turning his face sideways, his own body trembling.

She panted for a minute or two, and then realized exactly where she was clutching him. "Can you breathe?"

He looked up at her. "I can now."

"Okay. Then I'm not letting go just yet."

"You're going to have to- I'm losing feeling in my hand."

"Can't you move it without me having to let go?" She shifted experimentally. "No, I suppose you can't."

The absurdity amused him, and he snorted. "Not unless you want me to have no hands at all."

"And what a loss that would be. Fine. Move your hand, but be quick about it." She let go of him, relaxing back onto the moss.

He moved his hand (not before sliding her skirt down and off her legs) and flexed his fingers, bringing one to his lips and tasting. "Hm. Interesting."

"Hmm?"

He kissed her, letting her taste herself. "You taste sweet."

"Hmm. That is interesting."

Txopu smiled. "So, not bad for only one hand?"

"I would be more concerned if you actually needed two hands for this." She kissed his nose. "Not bad at all."

He shivered. "I seem to have got my second wind, as it were." He swallowed, feeling the sweat beading on his forehead.

She giggled. "And do you intend to ride it?"

"If the lady will allow it, yes."

"Only if you quit calling me that."

He thought for a moment. "If my star will allow me, then yes."

"Your star allows it. But I want another kiss first."

He laughed. "But of course." A slow kiss, long and lingering before he pulled away to wrestle with his loincloth. Winds be damned, it was hard enough to get this off with two hands in the heat of the moment...

"Would you rather I help or that I sit here and try not to laugh?"

He looked up at her with what Sky people would call puppy dog eyes and nodded helplessly.

"Does that mean I should help?"

"Please?"

"Of course." She removed it in a few deft movements."There."

"I'm impressed. Now, how... would you prefer to be...?" Normally, he wouldn't ask this question, but with Ilyana it wasn't so awkward.

"I don't have a preference."

He nodded. "It is easier... I have better rhythm on bottom. Especially with this." he held up his stump.

"Then you will be on the bottom." She kissed his stump tenderly. "But you will be on the top some other time."

Txopu nodded. "I agree." He shifted around onto his back; waiting nervously and feeling almost like a bumbling virgin all over again.

Ilyana straddled his thighs; one hand braced on his belly, and just looked at him for a moment. So different, and so beautiful. He nodded and then softly whispered, "Please."

"Since you asked so nicely." She settled onto him slowly, with a drawn-out sigh. Ooh. That was nice. She hadn't been with a man in awhile.

He groaned, eyes rolling back into his skull. It had been too long indeed, and the exquisite torture of her sliding onto him had made him nearly lose it right there. He bucked his hips upward once, whimpering. "Ilyana..." he breathed.

She looked down at him, smiling. "Yes Txopu?"

"I don't..." He gasped, trying to stay calm. "Move?" If his brothers could hear him now, they would be calling him weak once more, for no man should have to beg a woman for pleasure. And yet, here he was, on his back, at the mercy of a woman who had captured his mind like a trap.

"Move, you say?" She didn't, but clenched around him, eager to see how he would respond to such a trick.

"Nnf!" his hips jerked and he gasped, his hand grasping for something to hold onto.

"Like that?"

"Ohwindsbedamnedyes..."

She giggled and did as he asked, rocking her hips a little as she did so.

Txopu moaned, his own hips moving erratically. It had not been like this before, to the point where he was going to burst into flame, or so it felt. His hand grasped blindly for hers, trying to find a connection to her. Ilyana took his hand, squeezing it, and tried to find a rhythm to match his movements.

A few hard thrusts, a moment, and then his world exploded one name on his lips as he trembled and shook. "Ilyana!"

She rocked hard against him, whimpering, until she saw a blaze of stars. "Txopu!"

He collapsed back onto the moss, chest heaving, eyes still trying to focus. She let him slip out of her, then rolled off of him and lay at his side, panting. He turned his head to look at her, watching her come back to reality. "'llo."

"Mnuh," she mumbled, flicking her tail at him.

Txopu chuckled. Mustering what strength he had left, he pulled himself close to her and laid his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. He lifted his head after a few more minutes and grinned at her. "So. Do you think you can walk now?"

"Walk? Yes. Get down the rocks? No."

He laughed. "We'll stay here for a little longer then. Then I'll carry you down the rocks- and no complaints either."

"If you give me a few minutes, I won't need carrying," she insisted.

"If you insist."

*

Mira stared at the bones, her brow furrowed in thought. "Star meets shadow," she mumbled, throwing them again. "And in the darkness," another throw, "the clans shall know and hear. There will be war once more." She looked up. "The chief of Four Winds will not be pleased... nor will Ilyana's brothers." She looked over at the lizard sitting on the branch nearest here. "This will not bode well."


	6. The Aftermath

"I _said _I didn't need to be carried." Ilyana grumbled. "Must you always be so stubborn?"

Txopu laughed. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, if I get to hold you for a little longer, you're not going to hear me complaining."

"Never said it was." She nibbled the top of his ear. "But you are still stubborn and still a pest."

"A pest, am I?" He chuckled and kissed her neck before setting her down; the others certainly didn't need to see him carrying her.

"Yes. But a good pest." She adjusted her top, dusted her skirt off and reached for his hand. "Come. I think Mira is still expecting us."

He took her hand and followed her, still in a daze. Everything was happening in such short order, but he truly didn't mind it one bit.

"That is assuming, of course, that she still isn't behaving the way she was this morning." She gave his hand a friendly squeeze. It was nice just to touch him, to feel his skin.

He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to him. "One more thing."

"Oh!" She turned to face him, pressing close to his chest.

Txopu cupped her chin and kissed her pleasantly. "There, since it might be some time until we're alone again."

"Mmm… I'm sure we can make some time if we try hard enough."

"Moan like that again," he warned, "and you'll be against that tree faster than you can think."

She wound her arms around his neck and toyed with his braids. "What if that _is_ what I want?"

Grinning, he moved in to kiss her again.

"There you are!" Mira appeared from the left, Norm Spellman (wearing an Exo-Pack) behind her.

"Eee!" Years of having her brothers' pop up when they were least desired kicked in, and Ilyana shoved Txopu away, scuttling backwards and preparing to argue her way out.

Txopu blinked, startled.

"Normspellman brought me this!" Mira crowed excitedly, holding up another overcoat. "He says I can wear it in the winter!"

"You don't _have_ winter here," Ilyana muttered, sidling away from Mira. "What are you doing out here?"

"[What were you two up to?]" Norm asked, curious. "[Oops, English, my bad.] What were you two up to?"

Txopu noted Ilyana's discomfort and spoke up. "Forgive me; I don't believe we've met. I am Txopu a'Aldar, of the Four Winds. And you are?"

"Oh, right!" I'm Norm Spellman from Hell's Gate. Wow. I didn't know the Four Winds had the trait for adaptive coloring. Neat."

Txopu found himself amused by this Sky Person; he was oddly endearing. "I see you, Norm Spellman."

"And I see you, Txopu. Hi Ilyana. How are you?"

Ilyana squeaked and shot up the nearest tree.

Mira giggled. "Ilyana, silly girl, what's wrong?"

Norm looked up at the tense shape in the tree. "Did I say something wrong?"

Txopu scowled. "I'm not sure. Mira, we'll be along in a moment.

She nodded, "all right."

"Are you sure? I mean… if it was me, I'd like to apologize." Norm looked back up. "I'm sorry!" a small seed pod bounced off his head. "Yeah, maybe we should go."

Txopu watched the two wander off, and then looked back up. "Ilyana? Are you… ok?"

"I am fine. Sorry for shoving you… it's a reflex."

"It's all right. You can come down now, they're gone."

"Make sure Norm is long gone."

"I am quite sure he is."

"Alright." She dropped out of the tree. "I really am sorry."

"Why are you afraid of him? For a Sky Person he doesn't seem that intimidating."

"He isn't. And I'm not afraid of him."

Txopu, if he had eyebrows, would have had both of them raised. "Is he a danger to Mira?"

"He asks _questions._ He would see these-"She touched the marks on her neck, "-and then there would be question after question about things I do not feel like sharing with him."

"Oh. Oh!" That… proved to be… she had a point.

"Jake says there are many Sky People like him. They always ask questions." She sighed and took Txopu's hand. "he is not so bad when he is like that, but when he dream walks, he wants to be shown everything."

He stepped closer to her and laid his forehead against hers. "You are mine though."

"Yes, I am. But would you like being asked to perform?"

…Aha. "Well, you do have a point," he conceded. "But… in all seriousness, I want everyone to know you _are_ mine."

"That makes two of us, my shadow. But the Omaticaya would not… agree with us."

"And since we are among them…" he sighed. "Very well. But so you will know, and I will know too." He took the golden hoop from his ear and pressed it into her hand. "This was my uncle's, a man who was more my father than mine own. You will wear it now."

Ilyana blushed and took out one of the tiny hoops she wore, replacing it with Txopu's gift. Then, she reached over and hooked her hoop into one of his braids. "And you carry this."

He smiled. "Now let us go before they send half the hunters after us."

"Or before Norm catches on." She agreed. "Though I suppose I could stop him the same way I did before."

"You could, but then Mira might get the idea and find something bigger to throw back."

*

Neytiri wrinkled her nose thoughtfully. Something had changed between Ilyana and Txopu- subtle things here and there, but enough for one who knew them to know something had changed.

Ilyana sprawled in the grass, braiding leather strips together to make a strap for Mira's new bag. Txopu's earring was casting warm bits of light onto her work, and she was almost paying more attention to that than her work.

Txopu watched intently as Jake and Norm played a game with little bits of paper they called 'cards'. The object of the game seemed to be that you had to gather all the cards you could and hit the other player's hand in the process. He looked over at Ilyana, saw his hoop in her ear and allowed a tiny smile.

Norm kept looking back and forth between the game and Ilyana. As a result, he was losing, but he was more concerned with determining what was up with Ilyana. She was acting different. Warmer. More like Trudy and less like Grace.

"War!" Jake declared, throwing down his cards as fast as he could and drawing Norm's attention back to the game.

Mira slid down beside Ilyana and rested her head on the older woman's thigh, sighing contentedly.

"'llo little one." Ilyana murmured, stroking Mira's hair.

"Aww, Jake, when did you get so good at this? I thought Marines were trained to avoid fun like the plague."

Jake laughed. "Trudy taught me this game if you got to ask." He smiled softly and patted Norm gently on the knee.

"When did you have _time_? She hardly had time for… well, I she would, you both being military and all."

Mira looked up at Ilyana. "How was your walk?"

"My walk? Oh, it was…" She paused, thinking, and then smiled fondly. "It was stimulating."

The girl blinked. "Why do you say that?"

"Mmm...No reason."

She started to argue with her when Norm stood up and stretched. "Well, I better get back to the base- time for a dinner of beans and rice... again."

"How long until your avatar is healed?" Jake asked. "And you can eat real food again."

"Another month according to Max. He says I took a pretty hard hit- I was lucky it didn't do more damage." He gathered up his things and put them into his bag.

"That sucks. Y'know, if they'd let me, I'd bring you a kill every now and then."

"You know we don't know what oxygen does to you buddy." Norm reached up and patted Jake's hip (it was all he could reach.) "Max isn't half-bad as a cook- he always makes whatever we have taste ok."

"I don't have to come inside," he muttered. "You could meet me outside."

"He has a point," Ilyana agreed. "You are too skinny for a Sky Person."

Hey, she was actually talking to him now. "Well, I guess."

Txopu reached into his bag and took out the piece of viper wolf meat he had dried. "Here Take some of this. Mira killed it yesterday."

"Do not guess. You are. I saw the body you dream walk in. It is too skinny as well."

Norm took the meat from Txopu. "Thanks." He grinned up at Jake. "See ya later buddy. I'll be back sometime next week for the usual."

Mira jumped up and ran over to hug the Sky Person. "Goodbye Normspellman and thank you for the coat!"

"Travel safe, Skinny. At least the Thanator will leave you alone- you won't make much of a meal."

Jake snorted at that. "Yeah, say hi to everyone for me."

Norm nodded, waved, and then set off into the woods.

Mira sat up. "What do you mean, stimulating?"

"Nothing," Ilyana said airily.

"Oh no you don't. You are not getting away with just saying that."

Txopu heard the argument beginning, and he quickly intervened. "Mira, Jake, why don't we walk back to the tree, and the others can catch up?"

"Of course I am." She smiled up at Txopu. "I suppose Neytiri and I could hang back."

Neytiri picked herself up. "Yes Mira, go on with the boys. I need to speak with Ilyana."

Uh-oh. That didn't sound good. Jake hurried to get up and get moving. He didn't want to be around when it hit the metaphorical fan.

"Did I do something?"

Neytiri waited until Mira, Txopu and Jake were out of earshot, and then spun around to look at Ilyana. "What are those marks on the side of your neck?"

"What marks?"

"Those!" Neytiri hissed, pointing. "They were not there this morning, and I certainly know of NO bug or animal that causes marks like that when they bit."

"Why do you want to know?"Ilyana asked delicately. "They're just... bite marks."

"Did Txopu put them there?"

"What happens if I say yes?"

"I trust he is not your mate?" Neytiri ground out.

"Does it matter? We didn't form the bond."

"Yes it does!" the woman exploded. "How... how dare you mock Eywa's gift! You fool around with a man who is not your mate, and you have the gall to treat tshayulu as something done in the heat of passion!"

Ilyana scowled. "Tshayulu is not a thing for passion," she said firmly. "It is for those with a love as deep as the ocean. Making it with a man and not feeling such a love is foolish."

"So you... you sleep with men, but you do not mate with them?" Neytiri was horrified. "Do you realize what kind of example you are setting for the young girls in our village?"

"Not all clans are as formal as yours. Sex is a joy. It is an insult to Eywa to deliberately ignore her gift."

"Well, with Txopu of all people!" Neytiri growled. "A man who is NOT from your clan!"

"And what is wrong with that? He's a good man."

"But he's… different…"

"And your Jake is not? My man is Na'vi. Yours is something else. Do I ridicule you for your choice?"

Neytiri froze, suddenly recalling how Tsu'tey, when he learned of her mating with Jake, had tried to kill him.

Ilyana planted her hands on her hips. "How can you accept Mira and not accept me? We are both different. We both choose to live as we like. Yet you scold me for letting a man show me that I am beautiful. Explain why this is."

Neytiri opened her mouth, closed it, did it again and licked her lips. "I..."

"Yes?"

"I am not sure what to say, really."

"Then do not say anything at all."

"I just..." she paused."I just don't understand."

"Tell me what it is you don't understand."

"How can you have sex with a man who is not your mate?" Neytiri asked. "I mean... Tsu'tey, when we were betrothed, never made any move towards me."

"There are other clans like the Omaticaya, who do not have sex before they are mated. Others, like Four Winds and my own, believe in sampling the favors willing companions have to offer. It is healthy, and fun, and sometimes a great comfort for those involved."

"And... Txopu... does he ... give you comfort? Or something?"

"He gives me many things."

"Like... what?"

"Comfort. Safety." She smiled. "Great pleasure."

Neytiri's brow wrinkled in thought. "Then why have you not said anything announcing your..." she tried to think of a word for it."Partner?"

"He knows what many people see when they see him, and we both know how our being physical without being bound would bother many here."

"Ah." Neytiri thought for a long moment. She looked at Ilyana.

"Yes?"

"I... may not approve," Neytiri said, "but I understand. You are... I would like to hope, my friend. So..." she sighed. "My sister, I will keep your secret."

Ilyana nodded. "Thank you my sister." She said, bowing her head respectfully to the future Tsahik, and then went to catch up with the others.

Neytiri sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. This was not going to end well… but she had not seen either Txopu or Ilyana look happier since she had met them. If Eywa saw fit, things would be just fine.

She only hoped things stayed that way if the rest of the clan ever found out.


	7. She Chases the Nightmares Away

When Txopu dreamed, he could still hear the battle all around him. The Sky People's machines whizzing over his head, the sounds of fighting, screams of the People dying, the ikrans calling…

But in his dreams he could hear the sounds of Eywa weeping, begging for her children to stop the fighting. He rose to help her, but then felt a searing pain in his arm. He screamed and turned to see what had happened.

Ilyana stood behind him, eyes gleaming an angry red, her knife wet with his blood as she held half of his arm... he looked down to see blood pouring from the stump of what was left of his arm… above him, an ikran screamed.

He held his hand out to her. "Ilyana…"

She threw her knife, and it knocked him off his feet. He stared at the blade embedded in chest as she walked towards him and knelt. "Pleasant dreams, my shadow…"

*

Txopu awoke, the last vestiges of his scream dying on his lips. He sat up and fell out of his hammock onto the ground, groaning.

Zezor jumped from his hammock, unsheathing his knife. When he saw Txopu on the ground, he sighed. "At ease, my brothers- it's just the dark one moaning about."

Txopu sat up rubbing his forehead. "Sorry." He mumbled, pulling himself to his feet.

Zezor merely shrugged and climbed back into his hammock. "The next time you decide to wake us, make sure it's for a damn good reason."

Txopu nodded and waited until he was sure the others had gone to back to sleep, and then slid a little more gracefully out of his hammock to the floor, walking out and into the night.

*

He found a tree stump to sit on and did so, the phosphorescence of the forest around him making the light almost at bright as day. He sighed, hand idly playing with Ilyana's hoop in his braids.

Why did he still have that dream? And why did he dream it was Ilyana and not someone else who cut off his hand? At times it was his father, sometimes his mother, once or twice even his uncle, but never…

"Eywa," he mumbled, "help me find peace."

"Txopu?"

He started, whirling behind him and almost pulling his knife when he saw it was Ilyana. "Oh. Ilyana, you… you scared me."

She laughed lightly and walked to where he was sitting. "I am _very _good at sneaking up on people- having brothers taught me to always be prepared." She sat on the rock nearest him and put her hand on his knee. "What are you doing awake?"

"A… dream." He told her, placing his hand over hers. "It was a nightmare. I have had them since the Great War."

"I… have them too." Ilyana admitted. "What are yours of?"  
"My arm. It is either cut off by a Sky Person, or someone very close to me." He sighed. "This time it was… you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Then, instead of waking up then, like I normally do, I dreamt you took your knife and… killed me." He whispered the last part, eyes closed and hand tense.

After a moment, he heard her move and looked to watch her kneel in front of him, take his hand and kiss the inside of his wrist. "My shadow," she murmured, "you know it was just a dream."

He nodded. "I… I know."

She scooted forward until she was sitting between his knees and laid her head on his thigh, looking up at him. "Mira says that dreams are simply Eywa telling us something we already know, and that nightmares are simply our mind's reaction to having this knowledge- it makes us afraid of that knowledge."

"So Eywa is telling me something?"

"According to Mira, at least. And oftentimes when she speaks of Eywa, she's right." Ilyana sighed, relaxing into his hand stroking her hair. "I don't think that I'm going to kill you though."

Txopu smiled. "Not unless you decide to smother me again." She swatted his knee and he laughed. "What? It's true. Though what a way to die…"

"I thought warriors of the Four Winds were supposed to die in battle." She grumbled.

"It is an honorable death to die in the arms of a woman if you have lived a long and full life. My grandfather did."

"You're lying!"

"I'm not! My grandmother was quite proud of the fact her man died in her arms and went to Eywa in a joyful state." Txopu grinned at the perplexed look on her face. "Do not the Coastal Riders believe in such things?"

"Well, yes, to a degree… we believe that death is sacred in all forms…" she looked up at him. "Your grandfather really died in bed?"

"Yes!" he laughed, feeling better than he had a while ago. "My grandfather and grandmother were quite active up until he died, obviously." He thought about it for a moment and his expression changed from mirthful to semi-serious. "If I had a choice, I would choose to die in your arms."

Ilyana blushed, extremely flattered and buried her face his thigh, not wanting to look up at him.

"What's this? Where is the witty retort? Where's the woman who had me pinned to the cave floor not hours ago? Come now my star, where is she?" Txopu teased, his hand stroking the skin of her neck.

She finally looked up at him. "She's right here, wondering how one could be so oblivious."

"Again? What have I done now?"

Ilyana rose to her knees and slid her arms around his neck, nuzzling his chin. "We are sitting here talking _alone_ when we could be… otherwise occupied."

Txopu smirked. "Is that all you ever think about?" he slid his hand down and cupped her ass, squeezing.

"Mmm… when I have one as handsome as you, do you blame me?" She nipped his jaw and rocked her hips to prove her point.

He moaned, "Well, when you put it that way…" he kissed her, biting down on her bottom lip and sucking it, delighting in the groan she made as her body melted into his. "Ilyana…"

"Yes?"

He couldn't come up with a reply so he simply kissed her again, his hand ascending back up and around to her front to undo her top. It slid off and he broke away to lower his mouth to her breasts, nuzzling and licking the soft skin.

"Oooh, by the tides, Txopu…" she whimpered, arching into his mouth. "Please don't tease me…"

"What shall it be this time, my star?" he murmured against her breast, "shall I take you hard and fast against that tree over there? Or should I just suck at your breasts until you come? I could use my hand if you want…"

Oh, that _voice_. She could just come listening to him. "Anything, a-all of it." She was begging. Begging! If some of her former lovers could hear her now…

"That's quite a bit you have in mind," he whispered, "and we'll get to it, but I don't think now would be proper." He slid his hand up and under her skirt, teasing at the wetness. "Someone could find us."

Ilyana whimpered as he rubbed her, feeling more and more desperate by the second. "Please, oh Eywa, please, pleeeease, I n-need you inside me…"

Txopu leaned up and nipped her neck. "Legs around my waist," he ordered softly, knowing she probably knew exactly what he had in mind.

He was right; she pushed her skirt up and out of the way, grinding against him through his loincloth. He gasped when her hands moved the article in question and freed him, hand grasping and stroking. "I-Ilyana, d-don't do that…"

"When we are alone again," she promised, fondling him until he was hard and hot, "I will show you some of those tricks I learned."

"I-I look forward to it." He panted, body strung tight like a bow as his hand dug his nails into her back. A little shift, she leaned up and sank down onto him. He groaned, body rejoicing at their connection. She whimpered and began rocking her hips, the position allowing her plenty of control and letting her set the pace. He eagerly followed her, using his angle to meet her thrusts.

Ilyana opened her eyes and looked down into his nearly black with desire. His gaze never left hers, and she felt something stirring within her she thought she lost long ago… she didn't know what to make of it. Not that she had much time to process it- she felt herself fall over the edge and gasped, head falling back as she gave a mighty shudder.

He followed her a moment later, his head falling onto her shoulder. They sat like that for a long time, merely content in the other's presence.

Txopu looked up at her, smiling. "If it is going to be like this every time, I think I might have to look into those berries the Mountain Men claim give them such stamina. We manage, but I don't think the men of Four Winds are equipped to handle women from the Coastal Riders."

She laughed, nuzzling his cheek. "That's assuming I can handle keeping up with you."

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU DOING?!"

Ilyana fell backwards, scrambling to cover herself as Txopu leapt up, unsure whether to pull his knife or not when he saw who it was standing in the edge of the clearing. "M-Mira."

Ilyana stood her eyes wide. "Mira? What are you—"

Tears filling her eyes, the young woman shook her head. "You _lied _to me!" she wailed, pointing at Ilyana. "You lied, you lied, _and you lied_!"

"Mira, I didn't—"

"NO! I never want to speak to you again!" Mira howled, turning and running off into the woods, her cries echoing long after she was gone.

Ilyana stood for a moment more, then sank to her knees, head in her hands. "Oh blessed seas, what have I done?"

"I don't…" Txopu knelt beside her, drawing her into a hug. "Don't worry. I'm sure Mira will forgive you."

Only Ilyana's sniffles answered him and he sighed, kissing the top of her head. "It will be all right my star. I promise." I hope.


	8. Forgive Me

Ilyana paced around a small patch of clear ground near Mira's tree, trying to decide if she ought to go up or not. The little bone reader had been so upset by seeing her with Txopu, and while Ilyana admitted that she had overreacted a little, Mira was being unreasonable in her decision to stop talking to her.

"_I_ didn't do anything," she muttered. "I have been waiting for her to come back to me. She doesn't like being disturbed, so I haven't gone to find her before now. Why do I have to do this?"

This wasn't good. Mira could hardly lift a finger, much less crawl towards the door of her hut for help. She had the sense, when she first fell ill, to put a jug of water and some fruit nearby so she wouldn't have to exert herself, but she was running low on it.

Fine. She would go, but only because she was being the responsible one and wanted to end this. With this in mind, Ilyana walked up to the hut's door. "Mira?"

A voice. It was Ilyana. Mira swallowed. Did she want her to come in?

"Mira? If you do not want me to be here, you could say so."

She cleared her throat and in a weak voice called, "Come."

She pushed the door hanging to the side and stepped into the hut. "We need to talk."

Mira turned her head. "Must we?"

Ilyana blinked, adjusting to the dim light, and finally got a good look at Mira. "You look sick," she said hesitantly.

"That's because I am." Mira coughed violently.

She winced, then knelt beside Mira and touched her neck. Warm. "But there has been no sickness among the others. Not even amongst the children."

"Oh? I hadn't noticed. Didn't think you would have either, seeing as you're wrapped up with Txopu."

"I have eyes for more than just him," she snapped. "You need medicine."

"What I need is water."

"That too, but you should not be sick and alone. I will get water, and send someone to care for you. Someone who is better at it than I am."

"Xonim?"

"Um....who?" She cast about the hut for something to put the water in.

"Xonim... my brother... why are you here?" Mira's eyes were watching an empty corner of the hut, glazed and unfocused.

She was seeing things. Ilyana snatched up a jug and ran back outside, sprinting for home.

*

Neytiri looked up and saw Ilyana come sprinting into the commons area. "What is it?"

"Mira is sick. I don't know what it is, but she is seeing her brother standing in her hut with her."

Neytiri leapt to her feet. "What do you mean seeing her brother? They're both dead."

"She is burning hot, and seeing things that aren't there. Come and see if you don't believe me."

Neytiri nodded. "Jake and Txopu will want to see too- find Shiala, she is tending to a new birth."

"I will. You will get the men?"

Neytiri nodded, and then both of them raced off.

*

"Shiala! Shiala, I need your help. Mira is sick."

The healer looked up from her work. "Is she? But I haven't seen her in days."

She sighed. "What is wrong?"

"Fever. I don't think she's even left her hut since I saw her last."

Shiala shrugged. "She is not Omaticaya. I have more pressing things to deal with."

"But she's-" Ilyana scowled. "Fine. Stay here and be blind." She turned and stormed away.

*

Txopu stared at the pattern Jakesully drew in the sand. "But I don't understand- how then does an engine work if this electricity is not a constant thing flowing through it?"

"There's more than just electricity involved. It's a system, like a body working."

"Oh." Txopu's face scrunched in thought. "So then the electricity ignites the al-tor-nay-tore and causes the engine to run?"

"Sort of, yeah. I'd need proper diagrams to explain it right- maybe Norm can find some."

"Fascinating."

"Jake! Txopu!" Neytiri ran into the clearing. "You must come!"

Jake jumped. "What? What is it?"

"Mira. Ilyana says she is ill to the point where she is hallucinating. We must hurry!"

"Is that why we haven't seen or heard from her in days?"

"Yes."

Txopu nodded. "Yes, we should go." He stood and gestured to Neytiri. "You lead, we will follow."

Jake nodded his agreement.

*

Neytiri, when she arrived at Mira's hut, was surprised to only see the Coastal Rider there, her eyes blazing angrily. "Where is Shiala?"

"She says she will not come," Ilyana hissed, furious. "Because Mira is not Omaticaya and so she does not matter."

Neytiri's ears went flat against her head. "How dare she!"

"That's ridiculous!" Jake said. "She takes care of me, and I'm not Omaticaya either!"

"Whatever the reason, she will not come."

Txopu put his hand on Jake's shoulder. "Later- we must see to Mira."

"Yes. In. In. Go on." Ilyana shooed at all three of them, trying to get them to hurry.

Mira, by this point, had curled into a ball on her bed, eyes closed and mouth moving as she whimpered softly.

Jake knelt beside her, touching her forehead for just a moment. "That's a really high fever. She's not going to just sleep this off- she needs a healer or a doctor or something."

Ilyana straightened. "I will get one," she said firmly.

Neytiri turned. "And where will you find one?"

"No matter. Stay with her until I come back." Without waiting for a response, Ilyana turned away and ran into the trees.

"She... went... didn't she?" Mira mumbled, eyes opening to look up feverishly at Jake.

"Yeah, she went. Dunno where, though. How're you feeling?"

"Horrible. Did you bring water?"

"Neytiri did." He took the jug from his mate and set it down near her, looking around for a bowl to pour some into. "Ilyana's getting you some help, okay?"

"Il...yana?" Mira tried to sit up. "I have to... tell her..."

"Shhh....she's already gone, Mira. Tell her when she gets back."

*

Norm stirred the gloppy mess of the beans and sighed. That viper wolf meat had been delicious- it was a real shame that he hadn't gotten more.

Ilyana stopped outside the compound and face the shiny thing Jake called a camera, which was supposed to let the Sky People see things that it looked at. She began hopping up and down before it, waving.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught something on the screens, Eager for a distraction from his dinner, he got up to look. Was that... Ilyana?

She bounced a little higher. This was silly, and she knew it, but Jake had said to not just walk right into the compound.

"Hey Max, tell the guys to open up and let her through."

The moment the gates began to open, she slipped between them and loped out onto the strange hard, black earth that the buildings were on and looked around for a Sky Person to talk to.

Norm grabbed his Exo-pack, slid it into place and headed out to meet her.

"Normspellman! You must come! As one of the People. Mira needs you."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"She is sick, and the healer won't see her. Go sleep, and meet me back out here." She flapped her hands at him. "Go!"

"I don't... why me?" He asked.

"Because she likes you. _Go_!"

"I... ok."

*

Ilyana held Norm's hand as she pulled him through the forest. He was too slow otherwise.

"So why has it taken so long for someone to notice how ill she was?"

"Um....we fought, and she wasn't speaking to me, so I thought she was just staying away from me, and Neytiri has been busy, so there was no one to remember to go check on her."

"Oh." He nodded. "What about?"

"About..." She hesitated. "About Txopu and I."

He froze. "Wait. What?"

"What?"

"You and... Txopu? What happened?"

"We are...not mated, but like it."

Norm blinked. "So... wait... you're not mated but Mira did something that you didn't like? Or you did something she didn't like?"

"She won't tell me, but she was upset about seeing us together, and I...I yelled at her."

"... So she caught the two of you in bed? And it made you both mad at the other?" Norm had never heard of any Na'vi that had "sex before marriage". This was new!

"Not exactly in bed, such as it is. We were...together, at the time, and she....took offense? Saw something that Eywa wished her to see? I do not know. But she does not want us to be what we are together."

He stopped. "Will you explain it to me?"

"Explain what?"

"Later, after I help Mira, will you let me ask you questions about the kind of partnership you and Txopu have?"

"Yes, if you stop tripping over things and hurry."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, just move faster."

*

Txopu paced anxiously. Ilyana had been gone for too long. Mira had gotten worse as opposed to better- she had managed to fall into a deep sleep, so still that unless you looked closely you couldn't see if she was breathing. He was all but set on going to find her himself and had turned to inform Neytiri and Jake when into the clearing burst Ilyana and Normspellman (though not as Txopu had ever seen him). Ilyana brushed past him and gave Norm a mighty shove.

"Here!" Ilyana thrust Norm into the hut. "Heal her!"

Norm stumbled in past Neytiri, nodded in her direction and knelt beside Jake. "How is she?"

"Not good. She's got a really high fever, she keeps asking for water, and she's seeing things." Jake was worried. "Is it… bad?"

"Sounds like a bad strain of the flu. Her immune system probably doesn't know how to handle it." Norm rolled up his sleeves. "I'm going to need water and something big enough to put her in- we have to bring down the fever."

Txopu touched Ilyana on the shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"I don't want her to die," she whispered.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "She won't die. Normspellman is someone who can help her."

"I know. But....I couldn't run fast enough."

"You flew like an ikran, my star." He kissed her temple and sighed. "You did all you can. Now we have to wait."

Norm turned behind him. "Would you guys happen to know where we could find something large enough to put Mira in? We have to bring down the fever."

Ilyana considered this for a moment. "We do not have a vessel of such a size, but would a pit lined with leaves do?"

Norm nodded. "Yes and the coldest water we can find."

"I will dig." She looked at Jake. "Will you fetch the water?"

He nodded. "Shouldn't be hard. Neytiri and I can get it."

Ilyana nodded and darted back outside to find a suitable spot.

Txopu felt horribly awkward as he was unsure of what to do. He watched as Jake and Neytiri left and Norm went back to tending Mira.

She poked her head back into the hut. "What are you standing there for? Get me leaves!"

"Oh! Ok."

*

Norm settled down with his legs folded underneath himself beside Mira, holding one of her hands in his. It was completely hidden when he put his hand over hers, something that amused him. She was feisty for such a tiny little thing.

"Xonim?" she murmured weakly. "He left."

"He was never here, Mira," he said gently. "You're hallucinating."

"And Arvio? He wasn't here either... Xonim's twin..."

"I'm afraid not. It's just me right now."

"Oh." Mira opened her eyes. "Is... Ilyana here?"

"She's outside, but she's nearby. She came to get me."

"...she went to get you?"

He nodded. "Yep. The healer here won't take care of you."

"...I made her angry."

"I think you hurt her more than you angered her. And...She's sorry for reacting the way she did."

Mira shivered. "I saw... things, in the bones. Concerning them."

"Can you tell me about it?"

She licked her lips. "Water first."

He picked up one of her drinking bowls, filled it, and held it for her. "Slowly."

She sipped, feeling a little light-headed, and then lay back. "There will be trouble. I don't know what kind because Eywa wouldn't show me."

Norm nodded. "You should let them know, even if you can't see everything. Ilyana's worried about you."

"But they... deserve to be happy..." she murmured."Not to suffer."

"So you think its better that they worry all the time? That's not happiness."

"...if you insist, Normspellman. It's hot in here."

"I know. We're going to get you cooled down really soon, okay?"

*

Txopu handed Ilyana the leaves. "There, is that enough?"

Ilyana took the leaves and began pressing them into the pit she had dug. "Yes, I think so. Thank you." She did not look up.

Txopu nodded. After a moment, "She asked for you."

"She did? Did she say why?"

"I... don't know. I think she wants to apologize."

Ilyana smiled faintly. "I'm the one who needs to say I'm sorry."

Txopu gave a wry smile. "You both do. Mira for her reasons and you for yours."

"I had no reason to act the way I did. She did."

Txopu leapt into the hole beside her and began helping her with the leaves. "Either way, soon you both will be back to your bickering ways."

"If she survives," Ilyana said in a very small voice.

"She will." Txopu said. "I don't think she is going to give up this easily- she has something to tell you and she is going to say it, so she will fight to stay alive so she can tell you in the proper Mira way."

She nodded, pushed a leaf into place, then turned and hugged Txopu tightly.

He was surprised for moment, but then returned the hug, kissing her cheek. "Have faith in Eywa, my star. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so," she whispered, nuzzling at his braids.

"Are you two quite finished?" Neytiri hollered. "We have brought the water and we can't fill the pit until you both get out of there."

"Oh!" Ilyana scrambled out of the pit, pulling Txopu with her. "Sorry."

Neytiri motioned to the buckets they had on the ground. "Here, Txopu, Ilyana, help me with these. Jake, go get Mira and Norm."

Jake nodded and hurried back to the hut.

Ilyana picked up a bucket and poured it carefully into the pit. The water pooled, just as it should.

Txopu emptied his own bucket. "Brilliant idea- where did you come up with it?"

"We used to do it to dye leather."

He nodded. "Effective."

Norm came out of the hut cradling Mira to his chest. "Ilyana, you get in with her and bathe her for a little while- don't let her get too cold. I have to go back to the base and get some penicillin."

"Penny-what?" Ilyana asked.

"Medicine." he knelt down and motioned for Ilyana to get into the water.

"Very well." She stripped her skirt and chest wrap off, and then slid carefully into the water. "Ooh! Cold!"

"Of course." He blushed as he slid off Mira's clothes and handed her down to Ilyana.

Ilyana took Mira and knelt with her, lowering her slowly into the water. "You will have to learn to not be so easily embarrassed if you truly want to talk to me, as agreed," she murmured.

"Uh, right." He stood. "Jake, Neytiri, you're with me." He nodded at Txopu, and then raced off into the woods."

She steadied Mira with one hand and her hip, using the other hand to gently splash water on the parts of her not already submerged.

"Brrr, that's cold..." Mira mumbled, eyes opening.

"I know. But Norm says it will help."

"Oh... it's you..." Mira's eyes filled with tears.

"Yes. It is me." She sighed. "I am sorry, for what I said."

"_I'm_ sorry." Mira sighed, shivering. "I should have... come to talk to you sooner."

"Even so, I did not stop to think before I shouted."

"I... its ok." Mira sounded a little better. "I... saw something in the bones... about you and Txopu..."

Ilyana nodded. "I thought so. What was it?"

"I saw... happiness... much happiness." She looked up at the older woman and smiled weakly. "He makes you happy."

"Is that all you saw?"

Mira coughed. "Here I am trying to soften the blow and you..." she coughed again, "demand more of me."

"You would not have been so upset if it had only been good things. I know you that well, at least."

Mira sighed. "I also saw suffering, and anger. But that was all Eywa would let me see."

"We will get through it," Ilyana said firmly. "And knowing will allow us to be prepared." She smiled faintly. "Thank you for telling me."

"...do you love him?"

"More than I knew was possible."

"...you should tell him. He would like to hear that." Mira blinked, "Can we get out now? I'm freezing."

"No, you have to stay in. Norm said so." She pulled Mira close to her. "Hold me if you are too cold."

"O...k..." Mira raised an eyebrow, and suddenly cracked a smile. "Can you name your first child after me? Miro could work for a boy."

Ilyana blushed very deeply. "If we have a child...perhaps."

Txopu leaned over the edge. "How is she?"

"Talking to me. I think that's good."

He nodded. "Have you two made up yet?"

"I'm right here, you know." Mira mumbled.

"We have." She patted Mira on the head. "And we know, little one."

Txopu smiled. "Good. Mira, when you're better we'll go hunting again."

Mira nodded, "Ok. Can we bring Ilyana this time?"

"Perhaps. I prefer to fish, myself."

Txopu felt his heart relax. Everything was going to be all right.

*

Norm pulled the thermometer from Mira's mouth and read it. "98.6," he sighed in relief.

"Is that good?" Ilyana asked, peering over Norm's shoulder.

"Yes. It means she's out of the woods- the medicine is working on the virus."

"Good." She planted an enthusiastic kiss on Norm's cheek. "Thank you."

"Aw, it was nothing."

"She could have died without a healer."

Txopu agreed. "Thank you Normspellman."

Satisfied that Mira would recover, Ilyana retreated to where Txopu was sitting and curled herself into his lap.

Norm raised an eyebrow (he had them) and went to pack his bag up. "Just have someone stay near her. Make sure she drinks all that water, and then get her to eat something- fruit or something not that heavy."

"We will," Jake promised. "Thanks for all this- and for all that running back and forth."

"Eh, it's all good." He looked over at Txopu and Ilyana. "I'll be by again tomorrow to check on her."

"I'll keep an eye out, then."

He opened his mouth to say something to Ilyana and then decided against it. Waving at Neytiri and nodding at Txopu, he headed back to the base.

Jake waved, the turned back to Ilyana and Txopu. "Should we leave you two in here? Or do you want me to go first?"

"We'll stay." Txopu said.

"Alright. No hanky panky while we're gone."

Txopu blinked. "How did you...?"

"It's pretty obvious. I mean...Sky People have sex before...mating, so I know what it looks like."

Neytiri chuckled. "I promise I didn't tell him. He figured it out on his own."

Jake nodded.

Ilyana eyed him for a moment, and then sighed. "I suppose it was bound to happen," she murmured.

Neytiri laughed. "Come on Jake." she turned to the other two. "We'll have someone bring you both something to eat?"

"That would be nice."

The two of them left, Txopu staring after them.

"Something wrong, my shadow?"

"I just... does everyone know about the two of us?"

"I do not think so. Neytiri saw the marks you left on my neck, and as Jake says, the Sky People think of sex differently."

He sighed. "At least they do."

Mira rolled over and watched the two of them for a moment. "I'm going to go to sleep- I agree with Jake's sentiment." She rolled back over and within minutes was asleep, chest rising and falling in deep slumber.

Ilyana smiled and snuggled up to Txopu's side. "I'm glad Norm could help."

"I am too. And I'm glad the two of you made up." Txopu kissed her temple. "I think the four of us and Normspellman are all she has in this world. It's good that she's still here."

"Mmrrr.....she should have more with him."

"Pardon?"

"Have you seen the way he looks at her?"

"No?"

"He likes her. And she likes him." She reached up to play with his braids. "I think I will do more to let them spend time together."

He laughed. "Don't tell me you're turning into a matchmaker."

"No. Just for them. They deserve it."

"I suppose so." Txopu leaned back so he was laying on the pallet he'd made, Ilyana curling into his side. "What did you and Mira talk about?

"Not much. Just how we both said things we shouldn't have."

"Ah." He kissed her cheek. "Do you want to sleep first or shall I?"

"You can. I don't think I can sleep just yet."

He nodded. "All right. Wake me up when they bring our food, or if Mira need something."

"Mmhm." She sat up. "Here put your head in my lap."

"Oh. All right."

"I like petting you."

He was blushing, he knew.

"You're blushing, aren't you?"

He settled his head in her lap, still blushing.

Ilyana giggled. "You're cute, my shadow."

Txopu relaxed into her touch, sighing. "Ilyana?"

"Yes?'

"What was Mira talking about when she said 'you should tell him'?"

"Oh. That."

He looked up at her. "Is it... something bad?"

"No, it's...." She blushed. "It's just not something I really know how to say."

"Oh. Well. You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

Ilyana smiled and leaned down over Txopu and kissed his forehead. "I love you, my shadow."

He blinked. "What?"

"I love you."

He sat up, looking at her. "I... you... love me...?"

"Yes, my shadow. Even more than I love the wind and the sea."

He stared for the longest time, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. It really was only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity.

"Txopu? Are you alright?"

He smiled. "I'm in love with a beautiful woman who loves me back." He cupped her face in his hands and put her forehead against his. "I'm perfect."

Hearing him say so sent a flood of happy warmth through her, straight down to her toes. She shivered in delight. "I am happy to hear that."

"I love you Ilyana."

"And I you."

Txopu laughed, smiling and kissing her softly. "Say it again?"

"As many times as you wish to hear it. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her again. "I'm not going to get tired of hearing that."

"Nor I. But you should sleep."

"I'm not tired now." He whispered, kissing the side of her neck. "Let's hope that Jake comes to relieve us soon."

"You are insatiable," she giggled. "Jake will not be pleased if we are all over each other when he comes back."

"Then we will wait until he comes back."

"And you will sleep." She swatted his shoulder.

"Fine, fine." He settled into her lap, deliriously happy. "At least I know you'll be here when I wake up."

"Of course I will be."

*

Txopu laughed, pulling her into the cave behind him. "You couldn't climb up those rocks, and you can't climb them now."

"Perhaps if you taught me how to do it instead of running on ahead, I would be better at it."

"One day I will teach you." He said, pulling him to her and kissing her hard.

Oooh....it was hard to argue with him when he did things like that.

"You are mine." He murmured. "And no one else's."

"Of course I am. And there is no one who can change that."

Txopu smiled. "So..." His tail caressed her back. "I seem to recall you saying something about me being on top?"

"Hmmm? I do not recall anything of the sort."

"Oh you don't?"

"No."

"Would you like me to remind you?"

"I suppose you could, if you like."

He laughed. "My love, if you don't want me to, I understand."

She smiled sweetly. "If you cannot be dominant enough to remind me, darling, then you cannot be on top."

"Ah." He thought for a moment, and then grabbed her and kissed her again, hard. Ilyana wrapped herself around him and melted into the kiss.

"Do you like that?" He asked, kissing and biting her neck and shoulders.

"Ohh, yesssss."

"Good. Take off your clothing." he growled, stepping back from her. She did as he said, letting the top and skirt fall to the ground.

Txopu's breath left his body in one swoop. "You are so beautiful."

"You say that every time," she murmured smugly, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Because you are." He cocked his head to the side and thought for a moment.

"Do I want to know what you're thinking about?"

"The best way to go about it."

"I see. Well, you'll have to come up with something quick, before I decide to handle myself."

"Oh?"

"Indeed."

"And how, pray tell, would you handle yourself?" He asked, managing to undo his loincloth without any trouble this time. However he didn't let it fall just yet.

"Mmm....I don't think I want to tell you."

"Oh? Well that's too bad then." He grinned. "This won't be coming off anytime soon."

"Fine, then." She settled down on the cave floor, legs splayed, and let her hand drift down over her stomach.

Txopu swallowed. All right, two could play at this game.

Ilyana relaxed, eyes shuttering closed as she touched herself. She was deliberately not looking at Txopu.

"You..." he exhaled loudly, "seem comfortable."

"Oh, I am. And you sound a little....strained."

"I am." Txopu murmured, dropping his loincloth aside and settling down behind her. He scooted up and slid his arm around her waist. "Can you tell?"

"Perhaps if I had my eyes open, yes."

"Hmm." He pushed against her, pressing into her back. "How about now?"

"Oooh. Yes, I can tell."

"Keep touching yourself love." He murmured. "I want you watch you for a few moments." He nipped the side of her neck. She chuckled and did so, working her fingers much slower than she would have otherwise.

"Mmm." He bit down on her shoulder. "Are you wet sweetheart?"

"I am." She hissed faintly at the bite. "Mmm."

"Good." he murmured. "It will be like this always- that I promise you. I will always make sure you feel good." His hand around her waist slid down to help her.

"Ohh, no, my shadow. If you intend to please me, then you will do it as you seemed so eager to when we arrived here."

He laughed. "All right." he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Turn around." She did, nuzzling at his jaw and throat.

Txopu pushed Ilyana to lie on her back. He settled between her legs and kissed her collarbone.

Ilyana hooked one leg around his hip and pulled him closer. "Come now, my shadow. Show me the strength the horse clans are known for."

"As you wish." He surged forward and entered her in one thrust. "Like this?"

She squeaked, startled, then arched up against him with a moan.

"Hmm. I think she approves."

"She does."

"I don't mind either." he picked up his thrusts, hard and fast, pushing them both into oblivion by the second. She dug her nails into his back, panting and mewling desperately.

"I-Ilyana..." he moaned, "I... fa-faster?"

"_Faster_," she agreed.

He starting moving faster and faster, sliding in to the hilt. "I... oh Eywa... you feel so good..."

"Txopu.....please......_please_."

"Hm?"

"_Please._" She clung tighter to him, feeling his skin giving under her nails.

"I-I'm doing my best," he half-laughed, half-panted.

"Is this all you've got?" she teased.

He paused. "A-All I've got?"

Ilyana grinned at him. "Well?"

He took a few more deep breaths to center himself. "Well..." he pulled out all the way, then moved forward again, inching into her slowly. "Like this?"

"You evil man," she panted.

"Hrm?" He did it again. "Who's evil?

_"You!"_

He laughed, beginning his pace again.

"Oh, that's _much_ better."

Txopu thrust into her over and over, feeling his body react to her. It wasn't going to be much longer, he knew it.

It was terribly tempting to contain herself through sheer willpower, just to see Txopu get flustered when he came first, but he was doing too much to her that felt too good to concentrate on anything.

"You... first..." he murmured, thrusting one last time and biting the skin above her breast hard.

_"Txopu!"_

Mmm. That sounded perfect. He came too, though not as loudly or violently as she had. His strength gave out and he collapsed, trying to keep his weight off of her.

"I will not be flattened if you lie on me, my shadow. Go ahead."

He rested his weight on Ilyana, laying his head on her chest. "Did I... hurt you?" He had tasted just the tiniest hint of blood when he bit her.

"No. But I think I have hurt you." She could smell the blood from the scratches on his back.

Txopu laughed. "It's all right my love. I ran into worse problems hunting. This will heal up with a bit of salve."

"Then you had better get used to them." She ran her hand over his back and then examined the blood streaking it. "Because I may be giving you many more."

"I look forward to it." he said honestly.

"Mmm....do we have time for a nap?"

"I think so." He said, and then blinked. "Time?"

"We will have to be back at Mira's eventually."

"Oh." Txopu blushed. "I thought you meant... uh..."

"And that as well. But after a nap. I have spent far too much time worrying today."

Txopu nodded. He slid out and settled down on the cave beside her. "You sleep. I'll keep watch."

"You'll sleep too." She smiled. "I know you, Txopu."

"You know me well, my heart." He kissed the inside on her wrist and laid back, pulling her to him. "Sleep well."

"You too."


	9. It's Nice To Have Someone

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long for the update, but we've both been busy with work over the summer. We hope you enjoy this newest installment. Love, The GeekGrls**

* * *

Mira scowled at Txopu and Norm. "I didn't want to come out, you know. I didn't have to." She burrowed under her blanket, glaring at the two. "But noooo, you said I _had_ to go fishing. Said the air would be good for me."

"The air _is_ good for you," Norm chuckled. "And so is fishing, if you'd like to try."

Txopu gestured. "Come on now Mira, stop sulking."

"Ilyana wouldn't have made me come outside."

"I'm sure she would have. Ilyana's got sense."

Txopu pulled his line in, checking the bait. "Now if we could just catch something..."

Norm grinned. "Back on Earth, the point of fishing wasn't always to actually catch anything."

"Not like you had anything to catch." Mira grumbled.

"We did too. Just nothing like the fish you have here."

Txopu bit down on his lip in concentration. He was going to catch something, dammit, if it was the last thing he did.

"You haven't a clue what you're doing, have you?" Ilyana teased, dropping out of a tree behind Norm.

"Gah! Don't _do_ that!"

Txopu turned behind him to see his lover giggling like a maniac at Norm. "Don't scare him too much."

"Ilyana!" Mira threw herself at the older woman, "tell them to let me go back inside."

"Oh, I wo- oof! Hello, sprout."

"I wanna go insiiiiide!"

"You've been inside for too long already." She gathered Mira up in her arms and squeezed her. "Being out is _good_ for you."

"That's what I told her," Norm muttered. "She won't listen."

She sighed, settling into Ilyana's arms. "Sit with me then?"

"I have a better idea." Ilyana dropped Mira into Norm's lap and took the fishing pole away from him. "Here I'll show you how to fish properly."

"Um...right. Okay."

Txopu snickered.

Mira looked up at Norm. "You aren't as snuggly as she is."

Ilyana sat down beside Txopu and kissed his cheek. "He just needs practice."

"No, I think she means I don't...I'm not as soft. I'm sort of bony, y'know? No padding."

Txopu raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Just helping things along a bit."

Norm shifted Mira around, trying to find a position that didn't involved sticky various bony body parts into her soft bits. Eventually he crossed his legs and put her down in his lap, out of the way of his knees, and put his arms around her.

Oh, that was... nice. "You're more comfy now."

"Thanks." He rested his chin on top of her head, idly noting that she smelled nice.

Mira blinked. "Norm?"

"Yes?"

"...I think we're being watched."

Norm looked around, tail flicking. "I don't see anyone."

Ilyana chuckled and put the fishing rod to the side. "Now, my shadow, I will show you how to fish with your hand."

"My hand?" Txopu looked skeptical.

"Yes, your hand. It's easy."

"I don't know..." he said warily, a little unsure.

"It only takes one."

"Well how does it differ from a fishing rod?"

"Subtlety, for one. Put your rod down and lie on your stomach."

If he could have raised his eyebrow he would have. "On my stomach?"

"Yes. Slowly lower your hand into the water." She did the same and gave him a pointed look.

"This is going to be interesting." He did as she asked, carefully lowering his hand into the water.

"Let the current move your hand. The fish will come on their own. Tell me if you feel one."

"This is silly."

"It _works_. Just be patient." She smiled sweetly. "Good things come to those who wait."

Txopu grumbled. "I hate waiting."

Ilyana laughed and slid her free arm across the small of his back, reaching to wrap his tail around her hand. "If you don't relax, the fish will never come to you."

He looked at her. "How can I relax when you've got yourself wrapped around me?"

"You'll just have to try a little harder."

Mira squinted. "There, in the bushes."

Tarya froze. She knew that Norm wasn't very good at seeing what was right in front of him, and Mira was sort of crazy, so if she could stay still long enough, maybe they'd stop looking.

"I still don't see anything."

"Ilyana, I- oh! Whoa, is that a...?"

"A fish?" She smiled. "Yes. Move your fingers slowly along its side. It should turn and come back to you for more petting."

"I swear there's someone over there."

Norm squinted. "Tell me more than just 'over there'."

"By that tree- look! It moved!"

Nonono, she didn't want to be caught!

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"Ok, it's back... now what?"

"Let it move until you feel the gills. When you do, hook your fingers into them as quickly as you can and throw it onto the bank."

Mira's eyes widened. "Norm..."

"I see her."

Should she run? Maybe, but that might encourage one of them to chase after her.

"I got it!"

"Then get it out before it gets away!"

Mira tried to stand up and fell back.

Txopu flipped the fish onto the bank. "Aha! I caught him!"

Ilyana grabbed the fish and smacked it against a rock with a quick apology and the appropriate prayer. It went limp. "There, you see?"

Norm steadied her. "Ilyana? Txopu? There's someone in the bushes over there."

Txopu hopped up. "Where?"

Norm pointed. "The bushes back there."

Mira nodded. "I can see her ears."

Ilyana sighed. "Come out slowly and I won't put this fish anywhere it shouldn't go naturally."

Tarya flinched. If she went, she would get caught. If she stayed, she risked the fish.

"Please come out."

She crept out, tail limp, eyes on the ground.

"I don't think I know you," Ilyana murmured. "Why were you watching us?"

Mira nodded. "That's Tarya. I wanna know why she's here too."

"I was coming to swim," she mumbled. "But you were already here."

Norm cocked his head to the side, looking curiously at her. "I heard that you don't like swimming."

"Were you here to watch _us_?"

Txopu bit his lip. "I think she was. Who sent you?"

"Nobody! I just..."

"Just what?" Ilyana prodded.

Mira watched her curiously. "Don't tell me you're curious."

"Well...yes, I mean...you all keep to yourselves."

Txopu nodded in understanding. "I think I get it."

"You were still spying on us," Norm pointed out. "That's rude."

Txopu smirked. "When you look like I do you get used to it."

"I wasn't staring at _just_ you," Tarya snapped, then squeaked and clapped her hands over her mouth.

Ilyana sniffed, tail twitching from side to side. "Keep your thoughts off my man, Tarya. There are others you can have your pick of."

Mira giggled, now finding all of this highly amusing.

Txopu raised an eyebrow. "You... weren't looking at me, were you?"

Oh, no, please, Nonono. She'd been so _good_ at hiding it.

Ilyana blinked. "Norm, perhaps?"

Mira looked at Txopu, then back at Tarya. "Oh!"

She hit the ground and groveled. "Don't tell anyone!"

"Tell them wh- oh." Ilyana smiled. "Why don't we make a deal, then?"

Txopu had to hold back the giggles. Tamor had done the exact same thing when he'd figured it out.

"A deal?" Only one thing came to mind, and she wasn't going to agree to it. "I won't. Not until I find my mate."

Ilyana snorted. "Do not flatter yourself. If you do not tell the others about Txopu and me, we will not tell them about you. I think it is a fair trade."

Mira giggled again, "She wants Ilyana instead of Txopu!"

Txopu glared. "Mira, hush. Ilyana, I agree that's fair, but you don't have to be that harsh about it."

"Neytiri threw a fit when she found out, and she's a very tolerant woman. There are those who would do much worse than that. I will not stand for it." She looked down at Tarya. "Get up. A woman does not fling herself in the dirt to grovel at anyone's feet."

Tarya got up slowly, twisting her tail around her legs. It was hard to focus on anything at all, really, with such a perfect woman paying attention to her.

Txopu sighed. "Fine."

Mira was intrigued now. "So do you only like women? Are there others like you? How do you mate?"

"Oh! I...um...well..." Tarya blushed and began to fiddle with her tail. "Er...yes, yes, and...maybe you should ask someone else?"

Satisfied that there was no immediate danger, Ilyana returned to the fish, amused by Mira's questions.

Norm tugged gently on Mira's queue. "It's not polite to ask things like that, Mira."

"But I want to know!"

"It's...um...you know, like when you play by yourself, sort of."

* * *

Txopu sat back down by the river. "You were a little cruel with her."

Ilyana shrugged and slit the fish open from vent to jaw. "I had every right to. Not only was she spying on us, she could have gotten us all but exiled. And I doubt anything but being blunt would have gotten through to her."

"Yes, but you have to realize life is hard for her." He trailed his hand idly in the water. "I know what that's like."

"Txopu, she had _gooey eyes_. You have to be firm with people when they're like that, or they don't hear you at all."

"If you say so." He watched her clean the fish. "So she's not attractive to you at all?"

"Of course she is. But I have you. I don't need anything else."

Txopu laughed now, amused. "So you _do_ think she's pretty."

"YEs. Don't you?"

He looked over at the three who seemed to be in the middle of some kind of debate (Norm was turning redder and redder by the second). Satisfied they weren't going to be listening; he slid over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Not as beautiful as you."

Ilyana smiled. "But you do think she's pretty."

"I do. However, _she_ isn't the woman that drives me mad day and night." He ran his hand down her back, letting his nails scrape just a little. "Who fills my every waking thought."

"Oooh...there are impressionable minds here, my shadow. Be careful what you do to me."

* * *

Mira raised an eyebrow. "Play by yourself?"

"Uh, Mira, she means...Dammit, I don't think you have a word for it."

Tarya stared at Mira. "You've never touched yourself?'

Mira shook her head. "No."

"What's _wrong_ with you? I thought _all_ girls did."

Ohgodohgodohgod, they were _not_ having this conversation.

"But I don't understand." Mira was very curious. "Why do you do it _that_ way?"

"Why not do it that way?"

"It just seems highly impractical."

"Practical had nothing to do with it," she grumbled.

Norm squirmed unhappily.

* * *

"Oh, you mean Mira? No worries, Tarya seems to be doing _quite_ a good job warping her mind."

"I meant Norm, actually. I don't want to break him, especially after finally getting him to cuddle with Mira."

"Oh." Txopu looked over at Norm, who did seem to be a little uncomfortable.

* * *

Mira's nose scrunched in thought.

"Honestly, don't you do it yourself?" Hand on hips, she gave Mira a _look_. "With your hands? Or your tail?"

Norm managed a faint, incoherent squeak.

"No! I mean..." Mira paused. "Your tail?"

"There's something _wrong_ with you," Tarya said flatly. "And yes, your tail."

* * *

Ilyana heard Norm's little whimper and chuckled. "This is getting interesting."

Txopu smirked, sliding his hand down to play with her tail, as he was warrant to do. "Your tail? I'm not sure I understand."

"I will show you, some other time," she promised. "But not now. I want to watch this."

* * *

Mira sat there for a long time. "Your... tail?"

"Of course! I know you're a hermit, but don't you _ever_ do anything fun?"

Mira nodded. "Yes! Hunt, go collecting, pick on Jakesully..."

"But...women have _needs_, you know." She scowled at Norm. "And you!"

"Me?"

"What about Norm?" Mira looked at him.

"I would have thought a loose human like you would have taught her something already."

"_Loose_?"

"Taught me something?"

"Everybody knows you were mating with the other human in your group. Why haven't you done the same with Mira, if you like her so much?" Tarya scowled. "I'm not _blind_, you know."

* * *

Txopu lost it at that point, laughing so hard he almost fell into the pile of fish guts and scales Ilyana was accumulating.

"Shhh, my shadow. You'll distract them."

"I'm not distracting them," he managed, "Norm's head is going to explode."

* * *

Mira blinked.

"You-I-but she never- it's not-we weren't-but- agh!" He let go of Mira's queue and shot up the nearest tree, making up for his lack of grace with sheer determination, and vanished into the foliage.

"Humph. I shouldn't believe everything I hear, then."

"Now you've gone and upset him!" Mira scowled, standing up and glaring at the woman. "You're being silly."

"You can't _both_ be so backwards that you don't even know what to do with each other," she sniffed. "I'd fix it myself if I couldn't see how much he likes you."

Mira scowled at her once more and grabbed her blanket. "I'm going to go find him."

"Give him a moment, Mira," Ilyana called. "I think he needs to sort things out."

Txopu winced. "I'll say he does." He looked over at Tarya, eyebrow raised. "Was that necessary?"

"If _I_ can't have her, then the one who actually has a chance ought to do something about it."

Mira shook her head. "You all are strange. I'm going after him and I'm going now."

She raced off into the brush.

Ilyana laughed. "I do hope she remembers that Norm went straight up, not off into the forest, before she gets too far."

Txopu shrugged. "Hopefully."

Well, no one had yelled at her for scaring the human off. That was good, right? "I'm sure he'll come down eventually."

Txopu eyed her catch. "Have you been catching fish this entire time?"

Ilyana grinned. "I have indeed."

He grinned proudly and kissed her cheek. "I am impressed."

"Thank you. I told you it was easy."

Tarya padded over and crouched beside the pile of fish. "How do you do that without a rod?"

"She uses her hands. It's quite a trick."

"Oh. Will you show me?"

Ilyana smiled and scooted over. "Lie down here, and I will."

* * *

Norm peered down through the branches of his tree. He'd moved a couple over, to get away from the others, but he hadn't expected anyone to follow him. Especially not Mira.

"Norm! There you are. Come down, please?"

He flinched. "I'd rather not."

"What did she say that made you so upset?" Mira stood at the foot of the tree. "I don't have the strength yet to climb up there but I will."

Norm sighed and scrambled down to her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" Mira swallowed. She'd tried to put her feelings for the other dream walker aside, but seeing him so upset wasn't really helping that idea.

"It's silly."

"No, it's not." Mira reached out tentatively and took his hand. "Tell me."

"You didn't know Trudy. It won't make any sense."

"Try anyway? I'm... here for you Norm. Like you were for me."

He shifted uneasily. "It's...we...we knew we were just together for convenience. She had her pick of guys at Hell's Gate, but I was the only one up at the base and...I was okay with that. Just being with a woman like her was...but I _knew_ it didn't mean anything. I just...it's hard to remember that when I'm around you. I feel like I'm dishonoring her or something."

"Why would you be dishonoring her?" Oh, by Eywa this was confusing.

"Mira, on earth I'm what we call a...a...you don't have a word for it. A {geek}. Girls don't throw themselves at us. Any relationship we get into means a whole lot, and most of the time, we would do anything to keep them. I know I'm wrong, but I _like_ you more than I even understand and I still feel like Trudy knows and I wonder if she'd be mad at me, and..." he took a deep breath. "I don't know what I'm saying."

Mira blinked. He _liked_ her? She thought Neytiri and Ilyana were just saying things to get her to leave them alone.

Norm threw his hands up. "I give up. I'm an idiot no matter what world I'm on."

"No, wait, Norm." Mira took a deep breath, trying to think. "You like me? That's... good. I like you too." She took his hand and held it to her cheek. "I'm... glad."

He froze for a moment, and then cupped her cheek gently. "Oh. That's good to hear."

She nodded, staring up at him. Now what?

"Um...I think this is where I kiss you, if you're okay with it."

"I... please?"

He bent down and kissed her, slowly and a little hesitantly. He wasn't used to being the one in charge of such things.

Ohhhhhhhhhh wow. That felt _amazing_. No wonder Neytiri and Ilyana liked kissing. It was wonderful.

This was very nice. He could get used to this.

After a moment she pulled away shyly. "I am... new at this too. Perhaps we could learn together?"

"I'd like that."

Mira smiled widely. "Do you think you could kiss me again?"

"Of course." And so he did.


End file.
